The Dalton Academy for Spies
by pottercriss
Summary: Dalton Academy is not just a rich boy private school. It is a school where they train spies. The Warblers are the best junior spy team at Dalton and their first real mission is to get close to the New Directions.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"What are we doing here at this hour on a Saturday morning?" Nick, still in the sweats he slept in, asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't know. Mmmm, need coffeeeeeee." Blaine answered as he laid down on the couch and snuggled with his pillow

"Not fair. We did everything Wes asked of us and are now going to Regional's. Is he punishing us for last night? We deserved our celebration!" Thad whined as he sat on the couch across from Blaine.

"And our recuperation from said celebration" piped in Jeff as he dragged himself into the Warbler hall.

"Where's the damn coffeeee?" Blaine cries into his pillow.

"It's here, Gentlemen. Thank you for all being here." Wes says as he breezes into the hall looking polished as ever and passing out the coffee that he and David brought with them.

"What's up? You said it was urgent." Nick, looking a little more alive once taking a sip of coffee, asks.

"Yes, why are we here at this crazy hour and on a Saturday no less, and on the day after Sectionals, which we won - which was followed up with THE BEST AFTER PARTY OF ALL TIME? Seriously, it should go down in the record books." Jeff huffs as he pushes Blaine's legs out of the way to make room to sit down.

"Was it awesome? Still hazy on the details. I don't remember anything after Jeff sang "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" on karaoke, lounge lizard style. I had to hit the hard stuff after that." Flint shakes his head as though trying to erase the memory.

WHAP, WHAP, WHAP

"Damn it, Wes. Put that damn gavel away before I use it for firewood. My head can't take it." Thad rubs his head and seems to daze out although he is actually mesmerized by the tiny sliver of stomach he can see while Blaine is curled up on the couch.

"OK, Warblers. We are hereby called to order. David, please take notes. Thad, you will not touch my gavel. You would never sleep again wondering when I would seek my revenge. Blaine, pull your shirt down." Thad quickly looks away as he turns red. "OK, Warblers, first of all, I wanted to congratulate you all on our win at Sectionals and on completion of Mission: Regionals."

"Which we won fair and square, by the way. I told you we didn't need to rig it. Blaine can out sing a-a-anyone." Thad stammers and colors again.

David says as opens his notebook. "Yes, well…we did win it fair and square but as always, there would have been a contingency plan had we not kicked some major Show Choir ass."

Wes smirks and lets the guys pat each other on the back and revel in David's last comment. "And a contingency plan for our contingency plan. Yes, David and I are always prepared. And thanks to Thad's excellent surveillance skills -" Thad perks up at this and sneaks a peak at Blaine to see if he heard but he looks asleep on the couch. "We knew we could win this on our own merit. As we told you last month, Principal Carter gave us the mission to "by any means necessary" win a spot into Regional's. Now we find out why. Thad, lights out please. Blaine, this does not mean you can go to sleep. You guys are going to want to hear about this. It's an actual real mission

Dalton, is not just a snooty all-boy rich kid private school. Dalton is a school for spies. There are only two spy schools in the whole country and the other one was their sister school Crawford Country Day. The Warblers were the best junior spy squad at Dalton. All the boys on the team were selected for their unique skills and were being groomed at Dalton for when they graduate and can go out in the field.

Wes and David were the brains. They planned all their "missions" down to the finest detail and mapped out a whole array of back-up plans. These back-up plans have saved their asses from getting expelled a few times. Wes usually took the lead while David had a side specialty in gadgetry.

Thad was the master of technology and surveillance. He was the youngest hacker of all time to hack into the Pentagon and the only person in history to hack into the Pentagon, the FBI, and Homeland Security. His own personal "hat trick."

Jeff and Nick were their resident break-in artist. The two of them together could break into any security system in existence. In fact, together they had stolen 5 billion dollars in art and antiquities before the age of 13 - only getting caught when Nick's baby brother was playing hide and seek and found a Van Gogh in Nick's closet.

Flint and his brother Eric were the muscle. They were found when a youtube video surfaced of 2 masked men, beating a famous heavy weight boxer and his body guard unconscious with their bare hands outside of his home. Imagine the surprise when it was found out that it was the work of a 15 year old kid and his 14 year old brother. Needless to say, that information never got out, of which the boxer is very thankful. If there is a fighting style, they know every move of that style backwards and forwards. Said they had to learn and defend themselves from their alcoholic dad and the South Boston thugs. While other kids were reading Harry Potter, these guys were studying every book about fighting they could get their hands on and practicing on each other. To this day, one of them is always sporting a black eye.

Then there is Blaine, the unofficial "leader" of the Warblers. Blaine could charm anyone. He also had these puppy eyes that he could make that just screamed "you can trust me, I'm the sweetest guy you'll ever meet" - not that Blaine wasn't a sweetheart. He was just the perfect spy. People wanted to tell him their secrets and he loved the challenge of getting the better of bad guys. He also had a gift for languages. He was fluent in Spanish, French, Italian, and Japanese.

"Wait. Wes, did you say we are getting assigned to a real mission? Not homework missions that have us finding out what Linda Erging's, of Crawford Country Day, favorite brand of toothpaste is." The curly haired boy sits up on the couch.

"- or trailing Coach as he walks home without him being any the wiser." Eric, who currently was sporting a broken nose (a gift from his brother), adds in.

"Yes, Blaine and Eric. Warblers, if you will, I have Principal Carter on conference call so he can give us more details." Wes makes his way to the speaker on the coffee table in the center of the room and pushes a button. "Principal Carter, are you there?" Wes speaks louder for the benefit of the speaker phone sitting on the coffee table.

"Hello boys! Job well done at Sectionals! Thank you for taking Mission: Sectionals seriously. Because of your accomplishments, you are the first ever junior squad to get a field assignment. I don't have to tell you boys what an honor this is. I am so proud of you all! Wes, have you pulled up the information I just sent you?"

"Yes, sir. It is loading up now."

"Good, good. Well boys, intel suggests that there is an international crime ring who has a big score planned during the Regional's competition. We need you to get close to the teams participating and get them to trust you.

"A show choir is the perfect cover. No one would ever suspect teenagers of executing a plan like this. " Jeff's eyes sparkle with a bit of awe.

"We are not sure it is a show choir, we're not sure of a lot of things right now. We will keep working things on our end. In the mean time, befriend Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions. Find out their secrets and become their best friends."

Wes nods. "Principal Carter, any other information we should know?"

"That's it. Remember, be careful! If this mission is successful there could be more in your future."

"Thank you again, Sir. We will not let you down." Wes steps over to the speaker on the coffee table knowing that the conversation is coming to an end.

"I know you won't. Good day, Gentlemen."

* * *

><p>Kurt wakes up feeling like he swallowed a mouthful of cotton. Kurt swore after the last time he drank and ended throwing up all over McKinley's OCD school counselor that he would never drink again. Then, Santana showed up with wine coolers for their GNI (Girls Night In) last night. They tasted too good to be dangerous. "<em>That's why they are dangerous<em>" thought Kurt.

Kurt rolled out of bed in desperate need of coffee. As he tried to piece his night together, he slowly began making a breakfast fit for an army. "_Which is how these girls usually eat. Really don't know how they stay so thin_." Kurt thought to himself.

"Is that coffee I smell" Tina, who is still in her goth make-up, asks as she slowly makes her way to a bar stool.

Kurt wonders if she is ever without the mask of make-up. He knows she is shy and lacks confidence but thinks she would look so much prettier with fresh make-up. _" I really need to do a makeover on her" _Kurt thinks to himself, already planning what season Tina would be. "Yes, help yourself. Pretty soon there will be eggs, bacon and pancakes."

"Hummel, seriously, I know you like cock but will you marry me?" Santana fake leers at Kurt getting a giggle out of him.

"Santana, can we please not be so crude so early in the morning. Kurt, have you seen my bra." Rachel wanders into the kitchen looking a bit lost.

"It's in the freezer, Rachel." replies Kurt, as he flips a pancake, answering like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"What?…how?…"

Mercedes snickered as Santana rolled her eyes. "Thought the cold might feel good against your skin, oh frigid one."

"Just because I am waiting for the perf…."

"Blah, Blah, Blah. Rachel, I need coffee before I can listen to any more out of you." Santana helps herself to a mug out of the kitchen cabinet next to the sink.

"Ladies, you played so nicely last night. I seem to remember you two with your arms wrapped around each other singing "Dancing Queen" at the top of your lungs." Kurt teased as he began passing out their plates with Quinn helping out by passing out napkins and silverware.

Both Santana and Rachel turn pale.

"Lord Tubbington told me he wrote that song. Although, he has been lying to me a lot lately." Brittany sits at the table and pulls her knees up slowly nibbling on the bacon.

"So, what are we doing today?" Mercedes asks "I know last night we celebrated our win at Sectionals but I have more celebration in me."

Everyone high fives each other and gets excited as they remember their fortune from the night before. They were successful at Sectionals, as they expected they would be, and were now looking forward to Regional's.

"And that didn't include the guys. Should we ask them to meet us for dinner tonight for a celebratory dinner?" Tina, who is obviously missing Mike, suggests.

"Not that there was any doubt we were going to win with me being lead on all of our songs. Did you see how I had that audience eating out of the palm of my hand?"

Mercedes rolls her eyes at Rachel. "Girl, you know you only sang lead on one song and then sang a duet. The third song was done by the whole team. We are not your back-up singers, you know."

"Kurt, these pancakes are amazing. Can I please have more? Lord Tubbington will only make quiche. " Brittany sweetly asks.

"So, celebration dinner with the guys tonight?" Quinn cuts in trying to stop the rant that she can see Rachel preparing.

"Yeah, they will probably be ready to take a break from Call of Duty by then." Kurt rolls his eyes but smiles fondly. "Until then, shopping anyone?"

The girls quickly devour their food and pretty themselves for a day of shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Quinn Fabray is gorgeous! I so need to meet her." Jeff says as he tosses popcorn in his mouth.

The Warblers were currently sitting around the big screen tv in the Warblers Hall watching New Direction's performance videos they had found on the McKinley AV club's website. Either the New Directions didn't know they were there, or they weren't worried about the competition getting a hold of their past performances.

"That Latin chick is more my type. She is so sexy. Look at that… confidence." Flint responds as he grabs a handful of popcorn for himself.

"Santana." says Jeff. "She looks like she would be really good, if you know what I mean. " Jeff leers playfully.

"Guys! We are not here to talk about the hot girls. We are here to gather intel." Wes interjects.

"Check out that blond girl's dance moves." Nick, who has a thing for blondes, adds practically talking over Wes.

"Oh, that's Brittany Pierce. She is so hot, too." Jeff explains.

"Jeff, how do you know all of their names?" asks Flint.

"Oh, I borrowed a yearbook from the McKinley library." responds Jeff.

"Jeff, did you actually go to McKinley and steal a yearbook from their library?" Thad can't help but rub his face in his palms at the crazy stunts that Jeff can pull.

"It's not stealing if I am going to return it." Jeff spits back.

"Wait, wait….who's that?" Blaine interrupts before the discussion turns heated.

"Oh. Let me look him up. I only actually memorized the girls' names." Jeff turns to the page that has been dog eared and features a picture of the McKinley Glee Club, New Directions.

"It says here his name is Kurt Hummel." Jeff explains.

Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Blaine likes the way it sounds rolling around in his brain. Kurt. Kurt looks like an angel and has a voice to match. And his moves! Wow!

"Earth to Blaine!" Wes interrupts Blaine's mind wandering.

As Blaine stares at the screen, Jeff explains. "It says here he likes long walks on the beach, sushi and small furry animals. Oh, and short hobbits with curly hair."

"Shut Up. I'm not that short" Blaine chuckles as he throws a pillow in Jeff's general direction.

"Guys! Back to the reason we are here…" Wes reminds them.

"To watch Nude Erections and get erections" Nick pipes in and Jeff gives him a high five.

"Mission: Regional's." Wes clarifies.

"Why are we not watching background videos on Vocal Adrenaline?" Flint asks.

"Those girls aren't as sexy. We'll get to them next time. We have a few more videos to watch of New Directions first." Jeff explains.

Thad who has noticed Blaine's interest in a certain chestnut haired New Directions member asks "Seriously guys? How are watching old performance videos helping? We know they are good. They made it to Regional's."

David, whose eyes have been following a certain dark-skinned diva, wipes the drool off his mouth. "Well, since we are going to Regional's, we might as well try to win, right? This is the equivalent of football coaches having their team watch other team's games and study them. We are simply studying up on our competition. We can start our spy stuff tomorrow. Even God rested on Sunday."

"OK, agreed. We will start our mission tomorrow. Today we can watch our competition. They are really good. That short dark-haired girl that sings most of the solos –"

"Rachel Berry" Jeff cuts in and Wes scowls a little at the interruption but continues on, hardly missing a beat.

"- is really talented. We have to figure out a way to beat them. They can move, they can sing –"

"They don't have Blaine" Thad adds and smiles shyly over at Blaine. "He can dance, sing and charm his way into anyone's heart. Those judges won't know what hit him".

Blaine turns away before the rest of the Warblers can see him blush. Thad has had a crush on him since he got to Dalton and while at first it was no big deal, lately Thad had been getting a little more obvious and it was starting to make Blaine uncomfortable. He realized that he would probably have to have a talk with Thad soon about liking him but just as a friend. As Blaine contemplates this dreaded discussion his alarm on his phone goes off.

"Sorry guys. This has been fun but I have to go." Blaine states as he stands up and brushes himself off.

"But Blaine, who am I going to cuddle with now" Jeff pouts while batting his eyes and sticking out his bottom lip.

Blaine laughs and bends down to tuck the blanket around Jeff. "I'll be back before you know it, sweetie." he kisses Jeff, his very straight roommate, on the cheek and winks as he begins to stand again. He hears Thad gasp and ignores it as he moves towards the door. Jeff and Blaine always play flirt. No one but Thad seems to pay attention to it since they know that Blaine and Jeff are not on the same team and just best of friends.

"Tell Jeremiah we said hi." Nick calls out to Blaine's retreating back.

"Who's Jeremiah" Blaine hears Thad ask as he shuts the door.

How do they know about Jeremiah? Blaine thinks to himself. Have Nick and Jeff been reading his journal again.

Blaine loves being at Dalton. He can be open about who he is here but sometimes he misses his privacy. Jeff and Nick, his best friends at Dalton, think that they need to know everything going on with him all the time.

Blaine walks into the coffee shop and looks around. Looks like Jeremiah is not here yet. Blaine gets in line to get their coffee. He sees a brunette guy and does a double take. Kurt Hummel. Is that the guy he was watching on video less than 15 minutes ago? Is it the boy with those sexy dance moves and even sexier voice? Blaine holds his breath as the brunette turns around. Letting it go audibly as he doesn't recognize him. Ok, so it wasn't Kurt. The stranger wasn't even in the counter tenor's league. He didn't have the gorgeous wide smile and angelic features that Kurt had. Kurt Hummel. I wonder where Kurt likes to go for coffee. Maybe he doesn't even like coffee. Why am I thinking about this guy? I am meeting Jeremiah any second now. As he clears his head and takes a step closer to the counter, he hears someone walk in. It's Jeremiah. Wow! He really is something. He's tall with surfer blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He is mature and seems to know so much. It has been so nice to have someone to talk to that is also gay. Yes there are other boys that are out at Dalton, like Thad, but no one that he was interested in. Plus, Jeremiah is really nice to look at.

Blaine and Jeremiah get up to leave an hour later and hug before they take off their separate ways. Blaine is confused. Jeremiah is so hot and cold. Isn't he the one that keeps inviting Blaine out for coffee yet when Blaine tries to flirt or touch Jeremiah in a casual way, Jeremiah never seems to notice or reciprocate. Blaine contemplates this as he walks back to the dorms.

When he returns, he wanders by the Warblers practice room. The boys are in hysterics as Jeff tries to mimic the dance moves of a really talented Asian member of New Directions. Wes is losing control of his temper as he tries to get everyone to focus.

"Wes, this isn't an actual meeting. Your gavel is of no use to you here." shouts Flint

"It's Sunday night, Wes. Loosen up. We promise we will focus and be ready to go during our meeting tomorrow. We can start researching Vocal Adrenaline then too." encourages David.

"Yeah, I'm only here because someone promised cookies. There are no cookies here. Totally tricked me." mumbles Nick.

"You might have come for the cookies but you stayed for the ladies." Jeff pokes at Nick.

Blaine sits down as Wes stalks by him and heads out the door. With every eye on the door the rehearsal room is dead silent. Blaine is about say something when Wes breezes back in with a big smile and something behind his back.

No one is comfortable with this smile of Wes' and that is the beauty of it. Wes knows this abrupt turn-around has everyone on edge and that is the best part. Keeping these monsters on their toes is the only way he can keep any semblance of order in the crazy group. He swears Nicks ducks for cover when he brings the item behind his back into view.

"Here's your cookies, guys. Thanks for your time. Enjoy the rest of tonight and don't forget we have a performance in the Senior Commons tomorrow at 2. Blaine, do not be late this time!"

Thankfully, for their performance in the Senior Commons, they were doing one of the songs that they competed with at Sectionals. It was a little racy but the judges and audience seemed to like it and it meant that they didn't have to spend their Sunday practicing.

Half of the group hooted out and jumped for the cookies. The other half, the half that knows Wes better, is a bit more were weary as if they are making sure that the other boys don't fall to the ground after eating the cookies. Once deemed safe, the second half joins in and enjoys the treats. The sugar gets the boys back into party mode as Jeff starts dancing again with Blaine and Nick joining in.

For their information, Bob Mackey-esque feather boas would have looked amazing. I could have guaranteed our team a win if those guys would have just listened to me, Kurt lamented to himself as he drove towards Dalton.

Kurt knew that his relationships with his fellow male glee clubbers had come further than he ever thought they would, it WAS only a year ago that they were throwing him in dumpsters. Since Kurt's dad and Finn's mom started dating and Kurt's crush on Finn ended they had gotten almost as close as brothers. He had gotten really close with the other guys too, even Noah, who had shut down his ideas and talked him into this crazy scheme. Not that he wasn't a little curious. OK, a lot curious.

Even though they had become friends, he still felt like they did not respect his contributions to their glee club. Rachel always got the solos even if Kurt was the better choice. It was very frustrating to not be recognized for his talent. Yes, his voice is different but isn't that a good thing? Guess not when you are in small town Ohio. One day, he would be moving to New York. He knew that there, he would find a place that appreciated his differences. Being gay, a counter tenor, and fashionable would be applauded in New York…or in the least, accepted.

As Kurt entered the parking lot of Dalton, his mouth fell. It was breathtaking. Kurt was beginning to get excited again and was glad that he had taken Noah up on his snide suggestion to visit the "Garglers." When doing his research last night, he had been impressed with their academic standards and especially with their "zero tolerance bullying policy" - seemed very progressive for a school in Ohio. Was it a gay school like Noah said? Whatever it is, it was beautiful. The grounds were lushly planted with well manicured paths leading to different sitting areas. It was Georgian in style with columns and ivy climbing up various areas of the buildings.

Kurt hoped his makeshift "uniform" would be ok. He didn't exactly do "stuffy" so it was hard to find anything in his closet that could closely resemble his uniform. If anyone asks, he would just tell them that he was new and forgot his uniform or didn't have one yet. He only planned to be there for a short time anyway. Hour tops. As Kurt walked down the steps of the enormous staircase in the main part of the school he noticed that most of the kids were excited about something. They were all chatting animatedly about something happening in the Senior Commons. He turned around to ask one of the students also descending the stairs what was going on when he came face to face with the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much to BiteMe21 for your review. I am so glad you are enjoying the story so far.

I just finished writing Chapter 7 and I am getting really excited about how the story is progressing. I hope that you will continue to stick with the story. I plan on posting twice a week. This chapter follows Never Been Kissed pretty closely because it is one of my all-time favorite episodes. By Chapter 5, the story definitely becomes AU territory.

Glee Disclaimer: Klaine is awesome but I don't own them or Glee.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Wes is going to kill me. I can't believe I am running late again. Damn Jeff and his "you have to see this." Jeff knew when he showed me the Cheerios, led by Kurt and that girl whose name was like a car, performing "4 minutes" that I would be up until all hours of the night pressing play over and over again. I promised Wes after his third reminder that I would not be late for the Warbler's "impromptu" performance in the Senior Commons. OK, my pocket watch indicates that I still have two minutes. Maybe, if I take the shortcut I can still get there in time.

"Excuse me, Can I ask you a question. I'm new here." When Blaine turned back around he could not believe it. Kurt Freaking Hummel! No way! What is he doing here? Is my brain playing tricks on me again? Thankfully years of living in the Anderson household have made his manners automatic. While his brain was asking questions, his hand reached out and made appropriate introductions.

"Hi, I'm Blaine"

"Kurt." Yes, Blaine thinks to himself. I know who you are. I have only been watching videos of you all night and even sneaked in a few viewings during study hall which is why I am running late and you might of even starred in a few of my dirtier dreams last night.

"So, what exactly is going on?" asks Kurt.

"The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while"

"So wait. The Glee Club here is kind of cool."

"The Warblers are like Rock Stars."

"Come on, I know a short cut." Blaine holds out his hand and can't believe that Kurt accepts it. As Blaine leads him towards the room where they will be performing, he is no longer worried about being late. All he can think about is how he is holding hands with the most beautiful – he's never described a guy that way but that's what Kurt is, beautiful – guy he has ever laid eyes on.

"Wow, I stick out like a sore thumb." No, Blaine thinks. You are gorgeous.

"Don't forget your jacket next time, new kid." Blaine straightens his collar, glad for the opportunity to touch this angelic creature. Blaine hears the music and is sad that he will have to miss getting to know Kurt better. "Now, if you'll excuse me." What is Kurt doing here? There is no way he is going to school here, is there? My luck could not be that good. Just as Blaine figures it out, it's time for him to sing.

The whole time Blaine sings Teenage Dream he is thinking about Kurt. Even knowing that Kurt is there to spy on the competition, yes – that was pretty easy to figure out, he can't keep his eyes off of him. If anything, it makes him want to try harder to impress the beautiful boy. He wants Kurt to go back to McKinley and remember this. He wants Kurt to be thinking about him until Blaine finds a way for them to meet again. He knows that this boy and his angelic face will be haunting him until he can see him again. He wonders if Kurt is gay. If so, he probably already has a boyfriend. What guy wouldn't fall for him? As the song comes to a close, Blaine thinks of an idea, a way to get to know this boy better.

The song ends and everyone starts cheering. Blaine is wrapped up in congratulatory hugs but looks back over his shoulder to see Kurt's reaction. Kurt is still clapping and still has his eyes on Blaine. _Interesting…so he liked it. Does he just like Katie Perry or did he enjoy my performance?_

Blaine quickly grabs Wes and David and points Kurt out to them. As they go to get Thad, the other member of the senior council, Blaine stops them. Blaine is sure that Thad was watching him during the performance and since Blaine was pretty obvious in serenading Kurt, did not want Thad's jealousy causing any problems. Fortunately, Wes and David agree. Blaine follows behind as Wes and David run off to catch up to Kurt who was trying to leave.

"Kurt Hummel from New Directions, I am Wes and this is David. You've met Blaine. Please join us in the study hall for coffee."

Blaine sees Kurt's eyes widen with terror and he smiles reassuringly. Kurt still looks terrified as they walk towards the study hall. No words are exchanged until everyone is seated. Although, Blaine did take the opportunity before they sat down to check out Kurt's ass. Kurt Hummel has a very nice ass, even better in person.

"It's very civilized of you to buy me coffee before you beat me up for spying" Kurt begins.

"_Isn't he adorable!"_ Blaine squeals in his head.

Wes and David reassure Kurt that they are not going to beat him up.

Then, Kurt asks if they are all gay. Surely this means that Kurt is admitting he's gay, right. I admitted that I was. Wait…was that a smile that I saw in response to me admitting to being gay. I also made it clear that Wes and David have girlfriends. Well, Wes does. David's was always off and on and come to think about it with the way he was drooling over the girl in New Directions, he may now be single.

Wes and David explain the zero-tolerance bullying policy. When I look up from my musings, I notice Kurt's eyes watering with tears so I ask Wes and David to give Kurt and I a moment. David and Wes know that this means I am about to put my "you can trust me" facade into effect. Kurt will be spilling his secrets in no time. Although, David and Wes may not be aware that this is more than a mission to me now. I want to know this boy's secrets because I want to know him not because he is part of a mission.

As Kurt tells me about the struggles he is going through with the football player who has made it his mission to make Kurt's life miserable, I realize this boy is not only beautiful on the outside. He is even more beautiful on the inside.

After sharing my own struggles which were unfortunately true and not some made up story to get closer to my mark, I asked Kurt for his phone.

"Kurt, can I see your phone?"

"Sure. You're not calling your principal, are you? Kurt asked while amazingly still handing me his phone. From that gesture alone, I knew that Kurt trusted me and that I would do everything in my power to deserve that trust.

I chuckled and entered my number. Afterwards, I handed it back to him.

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "All done?"

"Yeah. Listen, Kurt. That's my number. I want you to call me if things get worse, if you need me, or if you just want to talk. I am here for you."

"Thanks, Blaine. Wow! I can't believe I went to spy on our competition and ended up with a new friend." Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and stood up reaching his hand out to me. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Blaine Anderson."

"The pleasure was all mine, Kurt Hummel." I resisted the urge to pull him into a hug, not because it didn't feel right but because I was afraid that I would never want to let go.

After watching him walk out to his car, and what a walk it was, I turned back and headed towards my Spy Gadgetry class. Of course since Dalton had to maintain its cover, not every student here was a spy. Therefore, my Spy Gadgetry class was actually named The Art of Invention in the Dalton Course Guide. One of the reasons Dalton grooms the best spies in the world is because we have to remain unnoticed even by the people we live and go to school with. Pretty much how spies have to exist in the real world too. At least here, if someone becomes wise to the fact Dalton is actually teaching spying along with Medieval Culture, they can be pulled into the fold. Although, they will probably end up more of a paper pusher than in field work, otherwise, they would have been selected for the program in the first place. If your cover is blown in the real world it could mean lives are lost, hence another reason for mixing in a non-spy population of students at Dalton.

* * *

><p>We had promised Wes a lot for this Warbler practice and he had not forgotten it.<p>

"Blaine, how about you fill everyone in on our little spy we had checking out our performance today."

Jeff spoke up. "Is that what that guy was doing here. I was hoping he might be a new student."

"And why is that, Jeff." Inquired Flint.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He was really pretty."

"Jeff are you sure you are straight?" Eric questioned for probably the 50th time.

"Hey just because I know a pretty guy when I see one doesn't mean I want to get all up on that. I assure you I am only interested in boobs and vjay.

"Vjay, really?" Wes, who should know better, questioned and looked like he wished he hadn't.

"That's what your girlfriend told me to call it.

Wes thought about throwing his gavel across the room and then dropped his arm back down. "Jeff, I will make sure that our next mission involves you needing to crawl through a sewer if you don't stop talking about Grace."

Wes now calm turned to Blaine. "Blaine?"

"Yes, well it seems that New Directions was doing a little spying of their own. Fortunately, besides him telling them how amazing we are, there is nothing he can report back since the song we sang was part of our last competition and cannot be used again. He seemed harmless."

Wes nodded in agreement. "David and I thought so too. Seems like we have our in with New Directions. That was easy. Blaine, keep in touch there and get to know him better. See if you can get to know his friends too." Wes done with that topic, turned to Thad. "Thad, what do you have on Vocal Adrenaline."

"Well, there are definitely no performance videos on-line, looks like they keep that stuff on tight lock-down."

"Of course, you were still able to get to them, huh?" Wes knew he didn't even need to question it. Thad was amazing at what he did.

Thad preened. "Of course. Gentlemen, I give you Vocal Adrenaline."

After watching the third video, Jeff comments, "Clearly they are robots. No one can be that flawless."

"Yes, but they have no soul like the New Directions. You can feel the words they are singing. These guys are perfect but there is no truth in their words."

"Wow, David. That was deep."

"Shut it, Nick." David looked like he wished he had something to throw other than the pen and notebook he was writing in.

Wes took charge again. "Well, there is nothing to really gain from watching any more of their performances. Obviously, there is nothing of themselves in those. Jeff and Nick, what did you guys find in the yearbook and their school records."

"Nothing. They are a bunch of tools. Not one interesting person in the whole group. They are squeaky clean." Nick looked very perturbed by this fact.

"Also, Eric and I tried to approach some of their team members at the smoothie stand across from their school. You would have thought we had leprosy with how fast they were trying to get away."

Blaine who had been lost in Kurt-land decided to check back into the conversation. "Yeah, maybe the fact that you are sporting a black eye and champ over here is still limping could have spooked them."

Flint looked like he was considering this but shook his head. "No, I don't think so. It's almost as if they had been instructed on Stranger danger but to the 100th degree."

"You don't think they knew you guys were Warblers do you." asked David.

"Good question. But they seemed to be weary of everyone around the cart and not just of us."

"Hmmm. Interesting. I think that I will see if Grace could pop by tomorrow and see if they give her the same treatment."

"Ahhh. Sweet Grace. Who could resist her charms?"

"She's mine, Jeff. Don't get any ideas or I promise sewers in your future. Got it?"

* * *

><p>After the meeting, I pulled Thad aside and asked if I could talk to him. Thad audibly gasped and nodded his head "yes." Oh great! I really was going to have to say something. Thad's a great guy but he's not Kurt. Not even Jeremiah can compete with Kurt. His innocence and beauty mixed with his strength and vulnerability and his eyes... God! I could get lost I them. His gorgeous eyes that I have already seen change 3 different shades – blue when I was performing, grey when he thought he was in trouble and then green while swimming I tears.<p>

"Thad, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

* * *

><p>Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to Katerinaki and Maggie Silverston for your reviews. They get me excited to write more!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

"Thad, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"A-a-anything. What do you need?"

"Could you get me some intel on a David Karofsky. He's a Junior at McKinley."

"Oh, is that the guy who came to our performance today?"

Blaine shook his head and wondered how much he should tell. If he is going to have to have THE talk with Thad, the least he could do is be completely honest with him. "No. It's his bully."

"Bully?"

"Yeah." Blaine went over to sit on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. "Thad, did you know that I was bullied at my previous school. It's the reason I came here."

"No." Thad's face screwed up with concern. "Were you hurt?"

"Yeah, I…actually it was so bad that they ended up putting me into the hospital. After that my parents, thankfully, found this place. Not that they knew about it being a spy school and all. They just knew that I would be safe here with the zero tolerance bullying policy."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't know."

"No worries. I didn't tell many people. Just hard to talk about, you know. Now do you see why I have to help Kurt."

"Of course. I'll get that for you. Tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Wow! Yeah! That would be awesome." Blaine's smile faded when he noticed Thad's reddened cheeks. "Thad, there's something else. I know there are other ways to hurt people, other than bullying, even if you would never wish to. Thad, I never want to hurt you. I hope you know that. That's why I want to be upfront in letting you know that I think of you as a friend and not in a romantic way…a great friend, actually. I hope that this is OK and you will continue being my friend."

Thad's face fell. "Of course Blaine. I-I-I understand. Thank you for being honest with me and for being a good friend." Thad pauses for a moment as if unsure if he should continue. "Are you interested in Kurt?"

Blaine smiles before he can stop himself and nods his head. Almost scared to put it out there and jinx anything.

"What about Jeremiah?"

"Jeremiah was a distraction. Pretty, but that's it. We get along fine but he didn't seem to want anything more than friendship from me and after meeting Kurt, I realize that I wasn't really into him either."

"Oh, I see." But Thad doesn't see. Who wouldn't be into Blaine. He's perfect.

Blaine got up and held out his hand to Thad to help pull him up. "Thad, you are a great guy. I have no doubt in my mind that you will find someone special."

Thad looked down at the hands that were still clasped. "You think?"

Blaine pulled up Thad's eyes to meet his own and said with conviction. "I know."

Thad could read the truth in Blaine's eyes and knew why he was so good at what he did. Thad believed him. He would find that special someone. So, it's not Blaine. At least Blaine still wanted to be his friend. Thad was definitely OK with that. "Thanks, Blaine. So, see you tomorrow morning then."

"Sounds great! Thanks again for your help, Thad."

* * *

><p>Blaine floats upstairs, high on feelings of adoration for Kurt and relief that his discussion with Thad went well. After hours of homework, he slips into his bed and hears his phone buzz with a text. Not wanting to be disappointed but really hoping it was a certain blue-eyed angel, Blaine pulled his phone out of his back pocket and checked the screen. Blaine broke into a wide grin.<p>

K – Thanks again for not beating me up.

B – I would never hurt you.

Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine responded to his text so quickly. His heart fluttered at Blaine's words.

K – I know. Sweet Dreams.

Kurt did know. As walled-off as Kurt had become, he felt like with Blaine a little bit of that wall was crumbling.

Blaine debated on what to send back. He didn't want to push his luck. It didn't seem like Kurt had a boyfriend but they hadn't talked about it. Plus, even if Kurt is gay, it doesn't mean Kurt likes him. Blaine quickly typed out a response before he could second guess himself anymore. "_Courage, Blaine_" he thought to himself as he pressed the send button.

B – They will be, Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine doesn't need a mission to follow through on getting to know Kurt better. When Kurt calls a couple of days later in tears, Blaine quickly drops everything and rushes to Kurt's aid. Blaine makes a show of confronting Karofsky in front of Kurt, even letting Karofsky think he had the advantage by throwing his hands up in defeat when he slammed Blaine into the fence. Although Blaine could have killed the bully with one hand tied behind his back, he is government trained after all, he couldn't do that since he was in a stairway where anyone could pass through and see. Plus, he didn't want to scare Kurt.<p>

So, he had his own personal confrontation with Karofsky later that day and since he was such a nice guy, he even called 911 afterwards, anonymously of course, and asked for an ambulance. Karofsky would be out of commission for a while but he should heal fine and with a lesson learned. Blaine knew that Karofsky had heard his message loud and clear. He also knew that Karofsky would not be talking, and not just because of his jaw being wired shut, but because he knew that certain incriminating photos (Thank you, Thad) would be posted all over McKinley High. Photos that showed one David Karofsky in his room, his multiple trophy's in the background proved this point, in drag. David Karofsky was obviously dealing with a lot more questions that just his sexuality.

The next day when I met Kurt at the Lima Bean, Kurt is in shock. He confesses that he doesn't know whether to feel sad because of how horrible Karofsky's injuries are or to feel relieved. It was the first day that he actually felt safe at school in a long time. Blaine reaches across the table and squeezes Kurt's hand when his eyes begin to water at the confession. Blaine tells Kurt that he is amazing and that most people would just feel happy that Karofsky got what was coming to him, like karma or something. The fact that Kurt is crying at all over this boy's pain, again, just shows how much of an angel Kurt truly is. Blaine reluctantly releases Kurt's hand and changes the subject to what they should wear to the party at Rachel's house this weekend that Kurt has invited Blaine to attend. Something Kurt is calling the Rachel Berry-house-party-train-wreck-extravaganza. The change in subject had the desired effect and soon Kurt is smiling as he starts planning outfits. After putting together perfect ensembles for both boys, Kurt is recounting the dramas that transpired over the past week with the members his glee club and making sure that Blaine is familiar with who he will be meeting.

Blaine takes in everything. He memorizes all the names and details about Kurt's friends prepared to recount everything to David who will record it all into his trusty notebook. Blaine is looking forward to meeting Kurt's friends. The mission is moving forward perfectly. Speaking of, Blaine looks down and realizes he has to go. He has an important Warblers meeting. Principal Carter had some more information for them.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I have Warbler practice." Blaine starts clearing the table of trash and packing up his shoulder bag."

"Yeah, I have a paper due tomorrow on the differences between Iraq and Iran that is not going to write itself. I should go too. So, see you Saturday? 7:00? I thought, if you don't mind, you could pick me up at my house and we could go over there together."

Blaine nods his head "Sounds perfect." Blaine leans in for a goodbye hug. Wow! Kurt smells amazing! It's a mixture of vanilla and lavender and something else unique to only Kurt. He resists the urge to take one last lungful not wanting to creep out his new friend. "I am looking forward to it." Blaine leans back and gives Kurt one last smile receiving a blinding happy smile in return. He wishes he could see that smile more often. Saturday night could not come soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Principal Carter. Everyone is here. Please tell us what you have found out."<p>

"Yes. Thank you, Wes. After looking into all the background information that you guys have sent us and with what our guys have found, we think we are on to something. We think our threat has a connection to New Directions and not to Vocal Adrenaline."

"Yeah, those guys are so clean they squeak." Piped in Nick, earning a glare from Wes for interrupting Principal Carter.

"I understand that there is nothing in their backgrounds to indicate they could have ties to an international crime ring, but they have been really sketchy when we have tried to approach them. I even had my girlfriend, Grace, attempt to meet them afraid that they may have recognized Flint and Eric, and again they seemed scared to engage in the simplest of conversation."

"Yes. We saw that in David's minutes and have looked into that further. Apparently, someone named Sue Sylvester, when coaching Aural Intensity for Sectionals, planted video cameras in all of their competitors practice rooms." Principal Carter informs them.

"And they still could not beat Vocal Adrenaline. We're doomed!" Jeff hangs his head in defeat.

Principal Carter continues. "Vocal Adrenaline did not find these cameras until Monday morning and have been on high alert ever since."

"That makes sense. But, sir, what is it in the backgrounds of New Directions that causes concern. Do you believe the threat is actually a high school student?" David stops writing long enough to ask.

"I can't go into it too much further. There are a couple of concerns that we are trying to gather more information on. But I want to be clear. We are NOT concerned that a member of New Directions is involved in something illegal, well besides the normal teenage hijinks. Blaine Anderson, I understand that you have become quite close to Mr. Kurt Hummel and have even been invited to attend a New Directions party this weekend. Good Job, by the way, but I want you to have back-up. You are not to go to that party alone."

"Sir, is Blaine in danger?"

"We can't be too careful right now, Wes. These guys we are up against are very powerful."

"Then we will all be there to support Blaine. Thad, you will be with David and I listening to Blaine's wire feed in a van nearby. Jeff and Nick, you guys will hide inside of Miss Berry's home. You will be there in case of emergency only. Only revealing yourselves if there is no other option. Flint and Eric, you guys will work the perimeter of the home and keep an eye out for anything unusual. Sir, is there anything else?"

"That's it for now. Please continue to be safe and keep us updated. You are not to take any risks. This is the first time a team has been honored with a field mission and we do not want to do anything to jeopardize you or this schools reputation.

"We will be careful, sir. Thank you."

Blaine barely heard the last part of the discussion. All he knew is that Kurt could be in danger and he was reeling with the news.

"Blaine, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just after hearing all of Kurt's stories, I feel like I know these people, you know. I don't want anything to happen to Kurt or his friends."

Jeff jumped into Blaine's lap and hugged him. "That's what we're here for Blainey-bear. We won't let anyone hurt your sweet Kurtie-pie"

"Seriously, Jeff. You know I hate it when you call me that?"

"I was just trying to make you feel better, Sweetums. Look, we know you are crushing on Kurt. The team will do everything we can to keep your crush and his friends safe and NOT just because it's our mission but because we love you.

Blaine knew what Jeff was saying was true. He hugged Jeff back. "I love you all too and thanks." Blaine paused before shaking his head and admitting to his friends, "I do feel really weird about wearing a wire but I am glad to have back-up. I get the feeling that even Principal Carter is more worried than he was letting on."

David scrunched up his forehead. "Yeah, I get that too."

After a bit more planning about Saturday night, Wes called the meeting to a close.

* * *

><p>As soon as the meeting was over, Blaine swiftly made his way to his room. He needed to hear Kurt's voice.<p>

"Hello?

"Hi Kurt, it's me, Blaine."

"Hey Blaine, are you ok? You sound funny."

Blaine took a deep breath before responding "Yes, I'm fine, just stressed with school and the Warblers."

"OK. Do you want me to help you take your mind off of it?" Kurt asked, clearly concerned.

Blaine, whose imagination was running wild with things that Kurt could do to take his mind off of things, purrs "What did you have in mind?" Then immediately wishes he could swallow his words.

* * *

><p>AN - Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you!

Next Chapter will be posted on Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So sorry for taking a week to post. I was on vacation. I am getting back into the swing of things and thankfully had a few chapters in reserve since I did no writing while away. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

"What did you have in mind?' After Blaine heard what he said he put his head down in his hands. _ I did not just say that. Please, Please, Please, let this be a dream, a nightmare actually. _Blaine began imagining taking a time machine back and redoing this conversation.

"I mean, I really could use a distraction." Blaine was proud of how he was able to cover up his obvious sexual innuendo so quickly. No one has ever tripped him up so badly. He was not used to this. He was usually smooth and even though his mind has definitely been wandering to darker lust-filled places, Kurt did not need to know that. He needed to move slowly with Kurt. Kurt had been hurt recently and needed a friend. He didn't need his first and only gay friend to be coming on strong. Kurt liked romance and when Kurt was in a better place, Blaine planned to woo Kurt like no one has been wooed before. Kurt deserved that.

"I thought maybe we could tell each something about ourselves that no one knows."

"Kurt, you know more about me than anyone does."

Kurt's heart jumped at Blaine's statement. Blaine knew more about him, other than maybe his dad, than anyone else too. "Well, I don't know your favorite color?" Maybe we just ask each other questions until we run out of questions?"

"I like that idea. Favorite color? Easy, purple. Favorite memory?"

Kurt's mind begins to wander to all the times he has spent with Blaine when he remembers something from a long time ago that makes him slowly begin to cry. Kurt is trying to cover it up but the minute he opens his mouth to answer, his breath catches and he begins to sob loudly. "I am so embarrassed. It seems like every time we talk, I cry." Kurt says this in a weird combination of crying and laughing that Blaine finds adorable.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to. Really, I am so sorry."

"Blaine, it's OK. It's OK. These are actually happy tears. It was a really good memory about my mom. It made me so happy to think about because it has been a while since I remembered and it just made me a little sad too that she's gone. Again, I am so sorry that I am such a baby."

"Kurt, you are not a baby. You are the strongest person I know. I ran Kurt and everyday you go back and face your bullies. I am in awe of you. I couldn't do that and I feel so ashamed. You are just….amazing, Kurt. You are amazing."

"Wow! Thank you, Blaine. That means a lot to me. Today was so nice – I went a whole day without a slushie thrown in my face or being slammed against lockers. I got to meet my new best friend for coffee and just now had a really great moment remembering something about my mom. She was so wonderful, Blaine. I remembered how when she would bake cookies, it would end up all over her and she never cared. She would be covered head to toe in dough and she would just laugh and say that you know the cookies are good when the person making them is a mess. You know how clean I am, my mom would always find a way to get flour or dough on my face, never the clothes, though. Even then, I was very particular about fashion. My dad says that she knew and was ok with it, about me being gay, I mean. I guess when I was 4 all I wanted was a sensible pair of heels." Kurt laughed at the memory.

"Did you get them."

"Oh, yes and I rocked them like nobody's business."

Blaine loved sassy Kurt. "I have no doubt you did."

"Kurt, thank you for sharing that memory with me. It means so much to me that you trust me with these things. Your mom sounds like she was truly a lovely person."

"Of course, Blaine. I know we haven't known each for very long but it feels like it's been forever and that I can tell you anything. "

"Mmmm. I feel that way too. Well, you definitely distracted me. Thank you, Kurt."

"That's what friends are for."

Friends, there is that word again. Blaine was beginning to wonder if that is all that Kurt saw him as. If it was, then Blaine would be heartbroken but he would be the best friend that Kurt would ever have.

* * *

><p>Saturday was spent with the Warblers preparing for their mission and with Kurt shopping with his girls.<p>

Kurt spent two hours getting ready for tonight. He wished it could have been longer but shopping went on longer than expected, as it usually does. Kurt was really happy with the outfit he had chosen - black skinny jeans, his black doc martens laced up over his jeans, a light blue tight-fitted long sleeve t-shirt and a black on black printed vest. He added a broach to the vest and was done. It was one of his simpler outfits but he thought it brought out the blue in his eyes. He hoped Blaine noticed. Blaine, with his gorgeous golden eyes and dreamy smile. Blaine, who always knew the right thing to say. Blaine, with his beautiful voice and sexy dance moves. Blaine was everything Kurt had ever dreamed of finding. Kurt was hoping that tonight he might get his first real and consensual kiss. It's all he could think about. Those beautiful pillowy lips on his. A few times while shopping with the girls, Kurt had disappeared into his thoughts of Blaine only to be shaken out of them by Santana. Santana would smirk at Kurt and give him a kissy face. _How does she just know these things?_ He really tried to keep his Blaine talk to a minimum around the girls hoping they wouldn't figure out his real feelings. He didn't want to get ahead of himself like he had done in the past. Blaine was perfect. Kurt knew he needed to tread slowly and make sure that Blaine felt the same way before he laid any kisses on the boy. Speaking of, Kurt didn't even know how to make moves. How do you let someone know you like them as more than a friend? Kurt decided he was going to try a couple of things tonight and see if Blaine seemed to reciprocate his feelings. He would start by trying to hold Blaine's hand. Just thinking about doing that gave Kurt butterflies. If Blaine was ok with that, maybe he would ask Blaine to dance later. He would ask during a fast song first and see if Blaine would stick around when a slow song started. Being wrapped up in Blaine's arms and swaying to music sounded like heaven. Kurt's butterflies were now bats. He wasn't going to let that stop him though. Courage, Kurt. Kurt checked himself in the mirror one more time and made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>The Warblers were taking this mission and Blaine's safety very seriously. By the time Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house that evening, everyone was already in their places.<p>

Jeff was well hidden in a laundry cabinet in Rachel's little sister's bathroom. Although, Jeff doesn't remember reading that Rachel had any siblings and the animal sweaters did look a little big for a young girl.

Nick was in Rachel's dad's closet. They were out of town so Nick figured this was a safe place to be. Also, it was near the stairs to the basement so you could hear people as they enter and exit the basement.

Wes, David and Thad were in a plumbing van across the street and were already listening in on the bugs that Nick and Jeff had planted before hiding.

Blaine checked his wire before he got out of the car. "Testing. Testing. Are you there Ninja?" Blaine shook his head at the alias Wes has chosen for himself.

"We're here, Don Juan." What was Wes thinking? Don Juan, really?

"We…..I mean Ninja, can't I have another alias."

"No. Don Juan was famous for his romance skills, skills which you will be displaying in full force tonight."

"Wes, I told you. We are just friends."

"It's Ninja and yes, that is what you have told me but your eyes say something different. Don, your eyes light up every time his name is mentioned. You are crazy about the guy. Admit it."

"I admit it. I just don't know how he feels about me. "

"Well, tonight would be a good time to find out."

"He doesn't need me perving on him, right now. I told you about Karofsky. Kurt needs a friend right now not a guy crushing on him.

"Whatever you say, DJ."

Blaine figured that was as good as it was going to get. "OK, guys. I'm heading in. Oh, man. My hands are sweating so badly."

"Wipe them on your jeans and take a big breath there, buddy."

Blaine didn't realize Jeff was on the feed too. "Jeff, why are you listening in?"

"Duh, how else would Nick and I going to know if you need help. Of course, we are listening in. Now go get him, Tiger, before you are late. That's just rude, you know."

"I'm going. I'm going." Blaine walked up to the door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. _You can do this Blaine_.

Two seconds later, an older man in a baseball cap answered the door. "You must be Blaine. I'm Burt. Come in. Oh, and it sounds like Kurt is coming up the stairs now. "

"Hey Blaine, thanks for picking me up." As Kurt hugs his dad goodbye, Blaine tries to collect himself. Kurt looked H-O-T! Blaine was afraid if he didn't get it together, Kurt's father was going to kick him out the door.

"Blaine, it was nice to meet you. Kurt, no drinking and be home by curfew. Got it." Burt looked back and forth at both boys and both boys nodded that they understood.

Blaine thought that Burt seemed like a really nice man and everything Kurt had told Blaine about Mr. Hummel made him out to be a really great guy but right now all Blaine could see was scary. Blaine knew that Burt would rip him limb from limb if anything were to happen to Kurt while he was with Blaine.

"We will be, sir. I have to be back to my dorm by curfew as well. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel." Blaine held out his hand and looked Burt in the eye giving the man his most trusting face.

"You can call me Burt, kid." Burt returned the handshake and looked into Blaine's eyes. He must have liked what he saw there because he patted Blaine on the back as he walked the boys out the front door.

Once the door was shut, both boys just stood there on the doorstep and stared at each other.

"Um, Uh…Yeah." Blaine took a deep breath. "Umm…Kurt you look amazing."

"Smooth there, Don." Jeff snickered into Blaine's ear bud. Blaine ignored Jeff and kept staring at Kurt.

"You too, Blaine." Kurt said in a breathy voice.

After a few more seconds of staring at each other, Nick speaks up. "Dude, what is wrong with you? Walk him to the car. Don Juan, my ass."

At Nick's comment, Blaine turns and offers Kurt to walk ahead of him. Kurt looks back over his shoulder. Once he is sure his dad is not watching though the blinds, he decided to make his first move and reaches out for Blaine's hand.

Blaine is shocked but quickly responds and curls their fingers together. Blaine smiles shyly and looks over at Kurt to see he is doing the same.

Once they get to the passenger door, Blaine reluctantly lets go of Kurt's hand and opens the door. Kurt thanks Blaine as he slides into his seat. Blaine makes his way around to the driver's side of the BMW 350 and climbs in. After buckling in he looks over at Kurt and feels as though the breath has been knocked out of him. Out here with the street light shining, Kurt looks ethereal. He really is too good to be true. Blaine is afraid if he blinks, Kurt will be gone. Kurt smiles at Blaine and before Blaine realizes what he is doing he reaches for Kurt's hand again. So much for taking it slow, Blaine thinks to himself. On the way to Rachel's house, Blaine is remarkably chatty when all he can think about is how good Kurt's hand feels in his and what does this mean. Is this a friendly hand holding or is this a date hand holding? Blaine really hopes it's the latter.

Before either Kurt or Blaine know it, they are pulling up in front of Rachel's house. Blaine quickly exits the car, giving a slight head nod of acknowledgement to the van parked across the street, and retrieves Kurt from the passenger side. He slips his hand to Kurt's back and guides him to the door. Kurt seems to melt into Blaine's touch.

Rachel has left a note on the door to let themselves in. When they reach the basement, they see the party is just now getting started. Kurt pulls Blaine over to Rachel and begins to introduce Blaine to his friends."

"Hey Rachel, where's Finn?"

"He is with Sam and Puck getting the alcohol. They should have been back by now actually." Rachel frowns looking at her watch. I'll try and call him.

Blaine's hair stands up on the back of his neck. This is not good. His eyes follow Rachel as she leaves the group to make her call. Rachel looks concerned at whatever she is hearing. Blaine tugs on Kurt's hand and points to Rachel. Kurt walks over to Rachel to see what is going on and Blaine follows.

Rachel hangs up the phone and is visibly shaken. Kurt puts a hand on her shoulder "Rachel, what's wrong? You're scaring me."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Rachel hangs up the phone and is visibly shaken. Kurt puts a hand on her shoulder "Rachel, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"It's Finn. Puck and Finn were in Sam's truck when some crazy guy came out of nowhere and drove them off the road." Rachel breaks down in sobs by the time she finishes and Kurt wraps her up in a hug as tears slide down his face as well.

"Are they OK, Rachel? Where are they?" Blaine, who has been trained for these types of situations, manages to stay calm.

"They are going to be. They called Burt, who is on his way to tow them out of a ditch near Lima Heights Adjacent. Burt insisted they call an ambulance so they are waiting on that as well. How could someone do this?"

"Rachel, they are going to be fine. I just know it. I will call my dad and see if he has any news." Kurt takes a few steps away and dials his dad.

Blaine ducks upstairs to the bathroom. "Guys, I have a bad feeling about this. I don't think this is random."

"It's not, DJ. Big Brother (aka Thad) pulled up the traffic cameras from around the area where they crashed and it is certainly clear that they were targeted. We were able to get the license plate and are running that right now. Big Brother, you got anything on that yet?"

"Coming through right now. Looks like it belongs to Paul Koontz. He has a record. Mostly petty stuff. I'll send it over to the big guys and see what they think.

"DJ, The ambulance got there a couple of minutes ago and are carrying someone on a stretcher. I can't tell who, though."

Blaine took a calming breath. "OK, Ninja, what do we do?

"Nothing yet. Go back down there and comfort Kurt. See if you can find out more. Like, is there anything else weird that has been going on recently. Stuff that maybe didn't even seem strange at first.

"Got it. Thanks, guys."

Blaine made his way back down the stairs relieved to see that Kurt and Rachel were looking a little better. It seems that Puck, who was in the center seat without his seat belt on, hit his head in the crash. He has a small concussion but he is going to be fine. An ambulance was taking him to the hospital where he would be on overnight observation. He was not allowed any visitors but family. His parents, who were on their way to the hospital thanks to Burt's call, had promised to keep Finn and Sam updated and even invited everyone over to visit on Sunday.

Burt was towing Sam's truck to the shop and would let Finn take a loaner car. Finn and Sam should be at Rachel's within the hour. They had tossed all the liquor before Burt got there, so they would be coming empty handed. Not that anyone cared. They were all just glad their friend's were ok. Lauren, who was no longer part of glee club, but still a paramour of Puck's offered to break into Rachel's dad's liquor cabinet. Rachel was about to yell at her to leave when she realized that they could all use some drinks.

An hour later when Finn and Sam arrived most everyone, except Kurt and Blaine, were on their way to being drunk. They were greeted with hugs and cheers and for the whole night, they were never found without a drink.

Although he had stuck by Kurt's side through the night, gently rubbing on Kurt's lower back when Kurt would look worriedly at his brother, Blaine had managed to gain a lot of intel. It didn't sounds like much when it was just a random occurrence that happened to one person but when tied together as a group, it was definitely enough to figure that something more sinister was going on.

Blaine wished that he could continue to bask in the sweet looks that Kurt would cast his way when he felt Blaine's hand on his back, but he had a job to do. He had to keep Kurt and his friends safe. Blaine excused himself to the bathroom, same bathroom he had stole off to earlier, to check in with his team.

"We heard everything, DJ. We are sending it all over to Mr. President (aka Principal Carter).

"Guys, I think there is someone outside the house. Eric, can you see anyone?" Flint asked

"Not over here."

"Wait. What was that?" Flint tries to focus in his infrared goggles when the lights to the Berry house go out.

"Blaine! I mean DJ, are you ok?

"Yes, I am fine. I need to find Kurt, though. You guys keep working and I'll be listening."

Blaine feels his way down the stairs. Once he reaches the basement he calls out for Kurt. "Kurt, are you ok?"

"Fine, Blaine. Rachel is helping me find some candles and a lighter. We should have some light soon." Kurt lights the first candle. "Ahh, here we go. Rachel, please put this on the coffee table." Kurt continues to light candles and Rachel and Blaine put them around the room.

"Kurt, It hasn't affected the whole street so I'm going to go check the breaker box." Blaine reaches out and squeezes Kurt's hand before heading up the stairs to the garage with the flashlight Kurt found under the bar.

Jeff meets him at the garage. "Nick is staying in place since he is closer to the basement. DJ, this feels really wrong."

"I agree, Blondie. Let's see if we can fix this. I'm ready to get back to the Bat Cave (aka Dalton) and see what Mr. President has for us."

Blaine finds the breaker box behind some brooms and mops. "Je, Damn I hate these names. Blondie, over here. Check this out. Blaine pulls out a handkerchief and uses it to open a sheet of paper that was taped to the inside of the of the breaker box. Blaine nearly jumps out of his skin when he reads what it says.

"Blaine, we have to get everyone out of there."

"I agree. But how? Flint, Did you and Eric find anything?"

Blaine realizes that with all the craziness he has forgotten to use codenames. "I'm sorry, guys,"

"Hey, now worries, man. No, we didn't find anything except a footprint near the kitchen window. He must of gone in through there. We don't even know if he is still in there."

"Oh my God, Kurt. I have to get back in there."

"Calm down, Blaine. I have an idea. I'll tell it to you as you head back in."

* * *

><p>Blaine's blood boils when he thinks about the fact that Kurt could be in danger. He takes Wes' advice and tries to calm himself as he walks back down the stairs.<p>

Kurt runs to Blaine when he walks in and wraps his arms around him. "Blaine!" After witnessing for himself that Blaine was still there, Kurt kept Blaine in his arms but leaned back so that he could look in Blaine's eyes. " I was getting worried. What took you so long? Are you OK? You weren't hurt were you."

Blaine pulled Kurt back in tight again and sifted his hand through the hair on the back of Kurt's head. "Shhh. I'm OK, Baby."

Blaine doesn't realize he used such an intimate term of endearment but Kurt heard it and felt like millions of tiny rainbows were shooting out of his chest. "Just had a hard time finding the breaker box."

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few more moments just breathing each other in.

Blaine finally released Kurt and when he did he felt cold in all the places that had previously been touching Kurt. "Kurt, I think it could be a while before the lights come back up. I think we should get everyone back to their homes or at least to another location."

"Well, unfortunately it is getting late. We should get everyone home. Rachel can stay at my house."

Blaine was glad that Kurt would not be alone tonight. "Great! How should we get everyone home? They have all been drinking."

Well, Finn has the loaner car. I could drive people home in that and we have your car. You could drive people home." Kurt bit his bottom lip as he said this. Blaine wanted to lick at the indentions those teeth left on Kurt's bottom lip. "If you don't mind." Blaine, in a lust-filled daze, looks up and rewinds the conversation in his head to see what he just missed.

"Of course I don't mind, Kurt." Blaine gives Kurt a sweet smile that reminds Kurt of an adorable puppy dog and Kurt wonders if he imagined the lust he just read in Blaine's eyes.

_Like you would know lust, Kurt_. He thinks to himself. _Blaine doesn't think of you like that. You're just his friend. _

Blaine sees Kurt frown at some internal dialogue Kurt is having with himself and decides to take Kurt's mind off of whatever has him upset.

"Hey, who should I take in my car. I could take 4 people."

It seems to work and soon Kurt is sending Blaine and 4 New Direction's members to Blaine's car.

"These people are on your way back to Dalton. Thank you for doing this, Blaine. I hope it doesn't make you late for curfew."

"I don't mind at all and I should be back in plenty of time." Neither boy knows how to end things so they just stay frozen looking into each other's eyes.

"OK, Curly Q, there's one more. Brits, here, is staying at my house. Don't worry she can sit on my lap.

Blaine hears snickering in his ear piece and Wes muttering "Curly Q, why didn't I think of that."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and squeezes it and looks directly in Kurt's eyes. "I'll text you when I get back to my dorm."

Kurt nods his head and squeezes back. "Drive safe."

Blaine knows that these words that are just generally thrown out as a goodbye mean something here. Kurt is worried about Blaine being out on the roads. "I will. Goodnight Kurt." Blaine smiles at Kurt one last time before opening his car door.

Kurt waves at the car until it has disappeared.

"You got it bad, Boo." Mercedes puts her arm around Kurt and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I think your right Mercedes."

Unfortunately there were no listening devices planted outside and Eric and Flint were too far away to hear their quiet conversation. The two boys would take a bit longer to realize that they felt the same way about each other.

* * *

><p>B - I'm back. Did you get everyone home safely?<p>

Blaine knew he did since Eric and Flint had followed Kurt until he was at home safely. Nick and Jeff had followed Blaine while the guys in the surveillance van had booked it back to Dalton to update Principal Carter on the events of the evening.

K – Yes, you? I hope they weren't too much trouble.

B – Safe and sound. I'm glad you warned me about Santana. She is everything you told me she was.

K – And more, I'm sure. Thanks again, Blaine. I had fun tonight even with all the craziness. It's definitely not how I envisioned the night going.

So, Blaine thinks, maybe Kurt had high expectations of this night as well.

B – Me too, Kurt. I look forward to doing this again. Maybe next time, it will be a Warbler party and you can meet all of my friends.

K – I would like that. Sweet Dreams, Blaine.

B – They will be, Kurt.

Blaine sighed as he put his phone away in his pocket. Maybe they were finding their own sign off. Like a way to say goodbye but something that was only special to the two people it was between. Blaine got out of his car and waited as Jeff and Nick parked and got out. It looked like everyone else was there.

When Blaine walked into the meeting he cringed at the note that had already been put up on the board from the fuse box in Rachel's garage.

I'M NOT GOING AWAY. NEXT TIME IT WON'T JUST BE THE LIGHTS THAT ARE CUT.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So much for trying to get 2 chapters out twice a week. I seem to averaging more like 1 a week. Thank you so much for reading. Thank you to Skull R' Us for you review. I appreciate any and all feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. As Wes would say "Simple as that."

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

I'M NOT GOING AWAY. NEXT TIME IT WON'T JUST BE THE LIGHTS THAT ARE CUT.

The note written in blood red stood out on the white board it was attached to. A reminder of just how serious things had become. Principal Carter, who was currently on a flight from Langley with CIA Operative and Dalton alum, James Peters, would be here in an hour. We had all the evidence we had accumulated put up on the board and were basically sitting around brainstorming until then. What could we be up against? By the time our principal and guest walked in, we had gotten pretty creative with our ideas.

"Good evening, Gentlemen. Thank you for staying up to meet us. This is Mr. Peters. He is in charge of this investigation." A man in a brown suit and glasses lifted his hand in acknowledgement of the introduction.

Principal Carter and Mr. Peters each pulled up a seat. Mr. Peters made eye contact with each boy as he spoke. "Gentlemen, tomorrow we will be meeting with the families of the New Directions members. It is apparent that the team is being targeted." Mr. Peters' eyes came to rest on Blaine. "Mr. Anderson, did you talk to a Sam Evans?"

Blaine's brain quickly flashed to the goofy tall blond kid who spent most of the night doing impersonations. "Yes, sir. He was in a car accident, he was the one driving actually, so he showed up late. He seemed like a normal guy. No red flags, I guess"

Peters smiled and looked like he agreed with Blaine's assessment. "Sam's father was an employee of Jensen Global. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes, sir. They are a multi-billion dollar company and have multiple government contracts, most of those contract are with the Defense Department."

"Very good, Mr. Thompson." David nodded his head in acknowledgement and looked back down at his notebook to continue taking notes.

"Mr. Evans has been working as an asset for us for the last couple of months. On Tuesday, he was fired from his job with no explanation or warning. When he arrived at Jensen Global that morning, his stuff had been packed up for him and left at security. Since then, Mr. Evan's has had to go into protective custody. His family didn't know. They think he was on a business trip. We will be leaving here soon to reunite Mr. Evans with his family and to take them all into protective custody."

Wes looked like he was trying to process everything. "Sir, why was Mr. Evan's an asset and why is his family in danger?"

"Well Mr. Montgomery, all I can really say about it is Mr. Evan's approached us when he was working on a new prototype. Mr. Evan's feared that this new technology was going to be a threat to our national security. He brought the original and it's designs to us and replaced the Jensen Global one with a fake as well as fake designs. Somehow Jensen Global found out and they began harassing Mr. Evans for the original which is why he went into protective custody. Unfortunately, the threats have escalated with threats to his family and friends. Particularly to his son, Sam, who is 10 years older than his siblings. Mr. Evan's was often heard to be bragging about his oldest son's accomplishments.

"But why Sam's friends?" asked Thad, who was now staring at a picture of Sam smiling with his glee club friends.

"How do you really hurt someone? You go after the people they love. If Sam's friends are hurt because of something his dad did then Sam will never forgive his dad." Blaine stated with conviction knowing that if Kurt were to get hurt it would hurt him more than anything,

"Very insightful, Mr. Anderson. For this reason, we are also putting the New Direction into protective custody.

"What? The whole team. Why?...How?" Thad questioned .

"Yes, the whole team. " Again, Mr. Peters locked eyes on Blaine. "Mr. Anderson, the information you gathered at the party…"

"Yes, sir."

"What did you think?"

"I was worried, Sir. It was too much to be random."

"Exactly. Jensen Global has already been targeting Sam's friends and it is escalating. They are no longer safe which is why they are coming to stay at Dalton." The Warblers looked around at each other in disbelief. Mr. Peters ignored their questioning looks and continued to speak. "We have already contacted Mr. Figgins, principal of McKinley. He is going to call the members of New Directions and their families in for a meeting tomorrow at noon at the school. We will all the there. I will give them an abbreviated version of events and the concerns we have for the glee club member's safety. Mr. Carter will then explain how Dalton would be the safest place for them until the threat has been contained. New Directions will then have a chance to return home to pack and meet back up at McKinley where a bus will bring them here. The driver will be one of ours so we can be sure that Jensen Global will not be aware of their new location."

Principal Carter speaks up "Gentlemen, our guest will not be made aware of your spies-in-training status nor will they learn about this school's "extracurricular spy program." What will be explained to them is that we are a wonderful place for their students to hide and that our school is well guarded. Both of which are true."

"What about the girls. Won't they stick out like sore thumbs."

"We considered putting them at CCD (Crawford Country Day), but the less people involved the better and since they are a show choir that will be staying with our show choir, we are calling it a show choir relations project."

"The boys will be so excited to see females they won't question a thing." Nick, notorious skirt chaser, could understand. Dalton had its perks but it was seriously missing scenery.

"He speaks the truth." Jeff chimed in.

"Well, sounds like we are all set then. Mr. Peters and I need to leave to meet with the Evan's family. Please be down in the atrium ready to go at 10:00 am. And Gentlemen, remember - not a word to anyone."

* * *

><p>"Blainey-bear, are you ok?"<p>

Blaine sighed and buried himself further under his covers. He could already tell that he would be getting no sleep tonight. "I'm just worried, Jeff. Can we really keep them safe here?"

Blaine hears Jeff's pj pants rustling and feels the dip in his bed. Jeff wraps around Blaine making him the little spoon. "Blaine, I promise we will keep them safe. We have to be at our best, though. Blaine, please sleep. I'll be here."

Blaine squeezes his roommate and best friend in closer. "Thank you, Jeff. You really are the best."

"No worries. You know I love my Blainey cuddles." Jeff kisses Blaine on the cheek and waits until he hears Blaine's breathing become steady before he falls into sleep. Blaine is his best friend and he will do everything in his power to keep Blaine and his love – yes, love, Blaine may not realize it yet but Jeff could tell – safe.

* * *

><p>Kurt is surprised to see Blaine when he walks into McKinley on Sunday afternoon with his dad, Carol and Finn. <em>Who is that surfer jerk with his arm wrapped around Blaine? <em>Even though Kurt is upset by the scene he walked in on_, _he can't help himself and smiles widely when he makes eye contact with Blaine.

Blaine leaves a group of boys that Kurt does not recognize and walks over to shake hands with Burt and Finn. He introduces himself to Carol and turns to Kurt, who looks full of questions.

"Blaine, not that I am not thrilled to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Peters asked us to come. He is going to explain everything." Blaine sees that Kurt wants to ask more questions so he decides to distract his friend.

"Hey Kurt, would you like to meet the Warblers? They are all here too."

Kurt turns pink but looks happy to meet the people who are so special to Blaine. He just hoped that blond one wasn't too special. "I would love to, Blaine."

Blaine and Kurt tell Burt and Carol that they will be right back and head over to the Warblers.

"Guys, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Jeff – my roommate, Nick, David, Wes, Thad, Flint and Eric. Each boy reaches out and shakes Kurt's hand as they are introduced. _So dapper! _Kurt would swoon if he didn't only have eyes for Blaine.

"Kurt….hmmm…never heard of you." Jeff jokes and Blaine playfully punches him on his arm.

"Shut up, Jeff"

Kurt giggles at the display and no longer feels like strangling the tall blond. Blaine told Kurt a lot about his roommate including the fact that he was a touchy guy but very straight. "Nice to meet you guys. I have heard a _ton_ about all of you."Kurt says acknowledging Jeff's earlier joke.

Kurt enjoys a few minutes of small talk with the Warblers before Principal Figgins cuts in tapping the microphone . "Testing, 1…2…3….Testing." When Principal Figgins sees everyone has been seated he speaks again "Parents, we have been called together today by a Mr. Agent Peterson with the C.I and A. Mr. Peterson…." Figgins, always uncomfortable speaking in public, hands the microphone over to Mr. Peterson. Mr. Peterson thanks the principal, takes the microphone, turns it off, and sets it on the nearest table.

There are a few giggles at Mr. Peters act and the room seems to relax. "Thank you for meeting me today." Peters voice easily projects over the room.

After Peters explains the situation with Sam's father and how they are concerned that Sam's friends may be in danger, Principal Carter steps in and offers the safety of Dalton. With its guarded gate and the fact that they have experience in keeping high profile students safe - they have had many children of industry leaders and politicians who have been entrusted to the their care for generations - there is no safer school in the country, he explains.

With a plan in place the room seemed to relax a little and the parents began firing away with questions. Most of New Directions still looked in shock as they tried to absorb that as of tomorrow they will all be attending classes at Dalton. After a couple of hours of Peters and Principal Carter answering as many questions as they are able to answer without jeopardizing the case and the student's safety, all the parents were in agreement. Even Burt, who seemed to be the final hold out. When he heard that Kurt had been one of the people who had already been contacted and just didn't realize it because he thought that the note he found in his locker on Thursday morning that said "We are watching you" was just from Azimio who had maybe taken to new bullying tactics in Karofsky's absence, he finally consented. Like most parents, nothing was more important that his boy's safety. He just really hated that Kurt would be so far away. Kurt seemed to understand how his father was feeling so held his father's hand for the rest of the meeting.

When the meeting ended, it seemed that all the McKinley glee club members gravitated towards each other. There were hugs and tears. Everyone was really scared at how serious Mr. Peters and Mr. Carter seemed to take the threat to Sam's family and their glee club and promised that they would all return by 5:00 packed and ready for the bus to Dalton.

Blaine walked Kurt to the car and let him know that he and the other Warbler's would be there to meet him and his friends when they arrived that evening. Blaine could see the tears that threatened to spill out of Kurt's eyes so he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"Everything's going to be OK, Kurt. I promise." Kurt soaked in Blaine's warmth and his words and believed him. He hated that he and his friends could be in danger but he had to admit he was really excited about being at Dalton.

"Thank you, Blaine. When you say it, I believe it." They boys heard a cough and broke apart to find Kurt's dad looking at them uncomfortably.

"Kurt, we need to go. Lord knows it will take you every minute of the 2 ½ hours that you have to pack." Burt reached out his hand to Blaine. "Blaine, you take care of my boy, you hear."

"I will, Mr. Hu…" at Burt's raised eyebrows – wow, Kurt does that same thing, it must be genetic – Blaine corrected himself "Burt."

Blaine watched as the Hudson-Hummels walked away. As Burt looked over his shoulder, Blaine knew he had just been busted checking out Kurt's amazing ass. _Damn it! Smooth, Blaine! Real Smooth!_

* * *

><p>Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - longest chapter yet! I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

"Kurt, 10 minutes and then we really need to get to McKinley." Burt sticks his head in the crack of Kurt's door and pushes the door open when he sees the frustration on his son's face. "What's wrong, Kurt."

"How am I supposed to pack, Dad? We don't even know how long we will be there." Kurt was taking things out of his bag and repacking as he spoke.

"Son, you do realize that Dalton students wear uniforms?" Burt chuckled at Kurt's horrified expression. "Kurt, you know you can make anything look special."

"But Dad…uniforms!" Kurt screeched. "They are usually made out of polyester and that is very irritating to my skin. Polyester is not a friend of mine."

"Kurt, I know it's not ideal but you guys have to blend in if you are going to be s-safe." Burt choked a bit on that last word.

Kurt put down the cardigan he was folding and walked over to his dad. "Dad, I'll be OK. I promise. I will miss you like crazy but I will be OK."

"I know, Bud. I just don't like that you will be so far away."

"I will call every day, Dad. I promise."

"I know, Kurt." Burt pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "Just promise me you will tell me if anything happens, OK. If you need me, I can be there in 2 hours."

"I will, Dad." Kurt stepped out of the hug and wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes. "Now, I better finish this…" Kurt gestured to the mess of clothes on his bed around his 3 suitcases "before we are late."

Burt nodded "Let me know when you are done and I will help you carry them to the car."

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt looked at Burt with love and thanks. "I'll just be a few more minutes."

* * *

><p>When everyone arrived at McKinley is was a very somber mood. Parents and teens were crying and hugging as suitcases were loaded in the bus. When everyone was ready to load in the bus, a black SUV pulled into the parking lot. Everyone's eyes turned to the SUV as a man in sunglasses stepped out and opened the back door. No one realized they were holding their breath until Sam exited the vehicle with a bag in his hands.<p>

A collective chorus of "Sam! " "Are you OK?" "We were so worried about you." echoed out and breathes were released in sighs of happiness at seeing their friend.

Sam kept his eyes on the ground as his friends hugged and circled around him. He couldn't understand the reaction of his friends. Weren't they mad at him? He and his family were the reason why they had to leave their own families and why all of their lives were in danger.

"Guys, I am so sorry…" Sam still kept his eyes down as he tried to keep his voice from sounding like he was crying.

Finn stepped forward. "Sam, dude, it's not your fault. Your dad did the right thing. It's those Johnson Global people"

"Jenson Global." Kurt corrected.

Finn looked at Rachel for verification and she nodded her head. "Jensen Global, sorry. Anyway, like I said no one blames you or your family for this."

"Are you going to Gay Hogwarts with us Sammy?" Brittany leaned into Sam and hugged his shoulders.

"Gay Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it's an all boy's school and their magic is going to keep us safe."

Sam nodded his head. "I still need to go to school so they thought it would be safest for my family if I was there too? You sure you all don't mind."

The group assured Sam that they were glad he was going to be with them. Kurt spoke up over the group. "We wouldn't have it any other way, Sam. New Directions sticks together, remember. You're one of us so you are stuck with us."

Sam's eyes finally lifted from the ground at Kurt's comment. Tears were streaming from his eyes. "Thank you so much, guys! I was for sure that you were all going to hate me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all love you. Now let's get going to boy paradise." Santana winked at Sam letting him know that she was trying to lighten the mood. Sam nodded his head and followed his friends onto the bus.

Everyone hugged their families one more time before loading on the bus. Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, their chaperones while at Dalton, were there to check in everyone as they entered the bus.

Now that Sam had joined them, there was a new feeling amongst the New Direction members. They sang songs the whole way to Dalton with high spirits. Now that they were all together again and safe, they could overcome this.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you are going to wear a hole in that priceless antique rug if you don't stop pacing." Wes said as he calmly pulled out a chair at the Warbler's head council table.<p>

"I can't help it. Shouldn't they be here by now?" Blaine stopped his pacing for a moment to pull out his pocket watch and check the time again. He had repeated this gesture over and over for the last fifteen minutes. Noticing David and Wes crouched over and working on something he grabbed a seat on the nearest couch. "Fine. What are you guys working on?"

David covered up the paper with his arm and smirked at Blaine. "You'll see. The council was asked to draw up something by Mr. Carter and Agent Peters. You'll find out when everyone gets here. I think you will be happy though."

Blaine frowned at Wes and David and they continued to work on their secret document. He wasn't really sure he trusted what they were up to. He was about to get up and start pacing again when Jeff ran into the room. "Guys, they just pulled up! Who wants to see if they need help unloading their bags?"

Wes, David and Blaine all jumped from their seats and followed Jeff out to the Main Entry. The rest of the team was already there taking their directions from Mr. Carter.

"James, what are you doing here?" Blaine shook hands with his fellow Warbler and the lead of the second most successful spy team on campus.

"Mr. Carter filled me in on what is going on and asked for my help. My team is not going to be involved as of now but he needed an extra person to help you guys."

Wes and David patted James on the back. They already knew and had in fact requested James' help from Mr. Carter. "Thanks, James. We appreciate your help with this. We've always wanted to work with you and are excited to have you on board."

"Me too, guys. I know I will learn a lot and hope that I can be of help."

Mr. Carter spoke over the crowd. "Gentlemen, just bring in their bags and set them all to the left of the hallway. We will then go into my chambers, which are soundproof, and have a quick meeting before getting everyone settled. "

The Warblers made their way to the bus and greeted the now familiar faces. After helping load all the bags in the front hall and receiving curious looks from the students who passed by, everyone had gathered in Mr. Carter's chambers. Mr. Carter greeted Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury and directed them to chairs at the front of the room.

"Thank you Wes and David for getting back to me so quickly with this." Mr. Carter unfolded the piece of paper David had just handed to him. "Arrangements will be made as we continue our meeting." Wes and David nodded to their principal and sat down with the rest of the Warblers. Mr. Carter handed the sheet to his secretary. Once she was out of the room, Mr. Carter began. "First of all, I would like to welcome you all to our school. We hope you will all be comfortable and feel safe here. If you need anything during your stay or at anytime feel that your safety has been threatened, please do not hesitate to let me know. We take our zero-tolerance bullying policy and our student's safety very seriously here at Dalton. That said, we must insist that while here you also follow the rules that our students are required to follow."

Will looked at his students. "Shouldn't be a problem. Right, guys?"

After some mumbled yeses, Mr. Peters continued. "Thank you. You are all here under the guise of a show choir relations project."

Nick and Jeff tried to hold in their snickers but when they looked across the room and saw Puck and Finn doing the same, all four boys burst out laughing. Puck actually verbalizing their 12 year old boy humor minds with is Beavis and Butthead impression "Uhh, he said relations. Huhhuhhuh."

Mr. Peters held back his smile but the ends of his lips slightly turned up as he continued. "Two study rooms in the Warblers dorm hall are currently being converted with enough beds and storage space for you. The girls along with Miss Pillsbury– Quinn, Tina, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes - will all be together and the boys along with Mr. Schuester – Mike, Sam, Kurt, Finn, Noah, Arthur"

"It's Puck."

"Excuse me?

"Noah Puckerman is my name but everyone calls me Puck….Sir."

"Understood, thank you for clarifying."

"Sir, my name is Arthur Abrams but everyone calls me Artie."

"Noted. Thank you. You will all be together. Same hall as the girls, but at separate ends."

Mr. Peters looked back over his shoulder at Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester. After getting a nod of assent from both chaperones, he turned back to the room. "To help you transition into our school a little easier, each student has been assigned a student ambassador. You will be receiving the same class list as this student and will attend all the same classes together. This is actually common place here at Dalton when we have a prospective student visiting our school. Since we need to keep your reasons for being at our school under wraps, you will be assigned to one of the students in this room. This means that some of you will be doubling up. When I call your name, please come and stand at the front of the room. Quinn Fabray."

Quinn quietly made her way to the front of the room and looked around the room wondering which of these cute boys was going to be her ambassador. "You are with Jeffrey Sterling." Jeff let out a whoop and joined a smiling Quinn at the front of the room. They shook hands and stood off to the side.

"Mercedes Jones you will be with David Thompson." Both made their way to the front of the room and shook hands. When they made their way to the side, Blaine caught a smug little smile cross David's face and pretty much knew how the rest of the names were going to be matched. Had he mentioned to David and Wes lately how much he loved them?

"Britney Pierce you will be with Nick Duvall." When Brittany and Nick met at the front of the room and shook hands, Nick gallantly raised Britney's hand kiss her knuckles. There was a collective sigh from the girls and Kurt and a groan from the guys. Nick just stuck his tongue out at the group and guided Britney over to the side.

"Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson you will be with Flint Hall." When Santana saw the blond football God she smiled and wrapped an arm around his bicep in greeting. Finn gave Flint a high five and was happy to be with someone he knew he had something in common with. Flint and he had already bonded over their love of the Buckeyes and football in general while at the McKinley meeting.

"Rachel Berry and Wes Montgomery."

"It only makes sense that the two leaders of these two teams would be matched up together." Rachel held out her hand to a surprised Wes. Rachel was the first one to actually comment on the pairings, well beside Jeff's "whoop" earlier, and he didn't realize that the New Directions had leads. Rachel held out her hand for Wes to shake. "Pleasure being paired with you, Wes Warbler."

"Rachel, shut it. You may sing most of the solos but you do not run this group." Santana clarified before rolling her eyes at the annoying hobbit.

Before Rachel could snap back, Wes replied with "The pleasure is all mine" and led Rachel to the side.

"Artie Abrams and Puck Puckerman?"

"Just Puck, Sir. I only need a one word name. Like Bono.

"or Cher" suggested Kurt.

"Madonna!" yelled out Mike.

"Willy, in the Free Willy movie." Britney joined in.

Mr. Carter was glad to see that the New Directions seemed to be getting more comfortable with their new surrounding and was glad for the break as people tried to understand Ms. Pierce's last comment. "Got it, Mr…uh…Puck….just Puck."

Once the room had quieted down again, Mr. Peters continued with the pairings.

"Kurt Hummel, you will be with…" _Please say Blaine Anderson, please say Blaine Anderson both boys were secretly chanting in their minds._ "Blaine Anderson." Blaine had to resist the urge to jump out of his chair and yell "Yes!" Kurt's face turned bright red at the news and reached out to shake Blaine's hand when he approached. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own and considered kissing it like Nick did to Brittney but when Kurt moved off to the side, he had missed his chance. Blaine did notice, though, that he nor Kurt has released the other's hand.

"Tina Cohen-Chang and Michael Chang you will be with James David." Tina and Mike looked like they were happy to be paired with each other. James met the pair at the front of the room and they all stepped to the side where it was beginning to get a little crowded. Mike accidentally backed into Kurt causing the chestnut haired boy to be pushed against Blaine's back. Kurt quickly righted himself and Blaine immediately missed his warmth. Blaine was already planning for another "accidental" bumping when the next pairing was made.

Since there were only two people left in the room without a partner, both boys made their way to the front of the room. Mr. Carter held out his hand to Sam. "Sam Evans, glad you decided to join us. I know this is a hard time and you are worried about your family. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to stop by. Your father is a very brave man for standing up to Jensen Global." Mr. Carter smiled widely at the blond. "You are with Thad Harwood." When Thad and Sam reached out their hands to shake, they both felt a bolt of electricity and quickly pulled back their hands. _Wow, what was that_, Sam thought to himself. _I've never felt that from anyone before_. He looked up into Thad's eyes and if the surprise reflected there was any indication then the other boy had felt it too. Their eyes stayed locked until Mr. Carter began talking again.

"Your bags have already been delivered to your rooms along with your class schedules and the necessary books. On your way to your rooms, please stop by School Store and get fitted for your uniforms. Ladies, Crawford Country Day sent us over plethora of uniforms for you all to try. Dinner is served between 6 and 8 PM. After your uniform fitting you may want to make your way to the dining hall before it closes. I am sure your ambassadors will be happy to show you the way. Ladies and Gentlemen, you may be dismissed. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

Blaine was happy that through all of this, Kurt continued to keep his hand in his. When the principal talked about uniforms, Blaine saw a flash of distress cross Kurt's face. Blaine gently began rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of Kurt's hand to calm him. Kurt looked over at Blaine and gave him a thankful smile and squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand back and nearly melted into a puddle when he saw Kurt's cheek's flush the most gorgeous pink color. As soon as the principal excused them, Blaine pulled Kurt into the hall. "Kurt, would you like to join me for dinner?" Blaine held his breath as though the answer to this question meant everything to him, as really it did. He had never met anyone so beautiful. He knew he was half in love with the boy already and hoped that Kurt felt something too.

* * *

><p>An - I would love to hear your thoughts so far. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. A special thank you to Tschninchen and Wolf Princess Girl for reviewing. I love to hear your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Damn!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

As soon as the principal excused them, Blaine pulled Kurt into the hall. "Kurt, would you like to join me for dinner?" Blaine held his breath as though the answer to this question meant everything to him, as really it did. He had never met anyone so beautiful. He knew he was half in love with the boy already and hoped that Kurt felt something too.

Kurt's smile broke even bigger and he let out a nervous chuckle. "I would like that." Kurt looked like he didn't know what to say next. "Ummm…Should I meet you there…or…"

Blaine rubbed his thumbs in circles on the back of Kurt's hands again. Kurt looked down at their joined hands and took a deep relaxing breath. "How about I swing by your room and pick you up at 7:00?" Blaine was surprised to hear how relaxed he sounded when he was anything but on the inside.

Just as Kurt was about to agree, "Just Puck" came up and clapped Kurt on the back. "Kurt, you coming with us to get our prep boy on? Me, in a uniform. It's a Kodak moment, Kurt."

Kurt laughed and Blaine immediately wanted to hear the sound again. "Wouldn't miss this for the world. " Kurt turned back around to Blaine who was staring at him. "Blaine…Blaine…" Blaine shook his head as if to clear himself out of the daze he was in and smiled sheepily at Kurt. "7:00 at my dorm room sounds great." The last part of Kurt's response was said as the New Directions began pushing Kurt towards the school store. Kurt threw Blaine a look of exasperation and waved before turning the corner.

"You got it bad, Boo."

"So you've said." Kurt smiled and threw his arm around Mercedes shoulders. "He is just…mmh…I can't even describe it. He's just perfect."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think he's got it bad for you too."

"Really! You think so. I mean he is really flirty and sweet but I'm not sure that that means anything. He could just be like that with all his friends. Have you seen him with his best friend, Jeff? They hang all over each other and Blaine doesn't think anything of it. Well, Jeff is straight. But you get my drift."

"Kurt, take a deep breath. Yes, I have seen him with Jeff and the other guys and yes, he is a nice guy but he doesn't look at them like they hung the moon like he does with you.

Kurt beamed at Mercedes words. "Thanks, Mercy. How about Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome? Seems like you might have an admirer of your own, there."

"He is definitely cute but I mean…what could a boy like that see in me?"

"Mercy, are you serious? Now you sound like me. What could Mr. Perfect see in someone like me? But we can't think like that Mercy. We are amazing! You are gorgeous with your flawless cocoa skin and your phenomenal curves. No one can sing like you. You are truly in a class by yourself, Lady.

"Aww, Kurt. That's so sweet. You're right. These boys may have looks, breeding, and money but we have style and sass." Mercedes gave Kurt a high five. "Oh my goodness! No way! No way!"

Kurt turned around to see what Mercedes was talking about only to find Puck all decked out in his Dalton uniform. "Whatcha think? I make this look pretty good if I do say so myself. I gotta rock this thing with those Crawford School girls."

"Not bad Noah. You actually look respectable." Kurt smirked at Puck's shocked expression.

"Respectable, huh? I guess I will take that. Hot would be better but.."

"Dude, you're straight. Why do you want a guy saying you're hot?" Finn questioned his best friend.

"Not just a guy. It's Kurt and everybody knows that Kurt has good taste. So no, I don't want to fuck him but I would love to hear that he likes what he sees." Finn nodded his head like that made all the sense in the world.

"Kurt, Dude, how do I look?"

"Finn, first of all you really need to learn to tie a tie. Here let me help you." Kurt gave Finn a quick lesson on tie tying before smoothing out the jacket on Finn's shoulder. "It suits you Finn. I've never seen you in anything but a football jersey or a puffer jacket. This is definitely a nice change. I like it."

Finn turned himself around in front of the mirror. "Thanks, Kurt. I bet if my mom were here, she would start tearing up and saying how much I remind her of my dad."

"That sounds like Carol." Kurt's voice got softer "Finn, I miss them already. Do you think we are going to be ok?"

"Me too, Kurt. Yeah, I think we are in the safest place we could be right now, Kurt. And, hey, Puck said that there are a lot of gay guys that go here so maybe you can meet someone."

Puck hit Finn upside his head. "Dude, I think he already had his eyes on Curly Sue."

"Is that right, Kurt? Do you like Blaine?"

Before Finn could get his question answered Sam, Mike and Artie came out of their dressing rooms asking for Kurt's input as well. Once he had checked out the boys AND the girls – they were jealous when they heard that the boy's had received Kurt's seal of approval and demanded that their uniforms also be approved – Kurt was finally able to try on his own uniform. After seeing it on his friends, he was having more positive feeling towards the polyester" fashion don't" but it was still very irritating to his skin and he knew that the second each school day ended that he would be back in his haute couture where he belonged. After checking to make sure his ass looked fabulous and hearing the girls squeal at the way he accessorized the basic Dalton uniform to make it semi-fabulous, he realized that he was starving.

Thoughts of eating made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. _Why does this feel like a first date? It's just the school cafeteria and it's not like we will be alone. All the Warblers and New Directions are sure to be there too._

"Hey, Kurt…Did you hear me." Finn looked at the flushed face of his step-brother with concern. "Kurt, are you ok? You look a little flushed."

Kurt shook himself out of the ramblings in his head and gave Finn a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Finn. Polyester uniforms make me a little nauseous."

Finn looked as though he thought that was a reasonable excuse for Kurt. "I was just telling you that we are all going to head downstairs to the cafeteria and wanted to see if you were coming."

"I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to freshen up first."

Finn looked like he was about to try and talk Kurt into joining them.

"I'll be down soon, I promise."

Finn knew at this point that Kurt would not be swayed. "Alright, I'll see you down there."

Kurt didn't know why he didn't just tell Finn that he had already made plans to meet Blaine and go down to the cafeteria with him. Maybe, he just didn't want to act like it was a big deal. Finn had recently begun to take his step-brother role a little too seriously. Kurt was glad that they were getting closer but was a little annoyed that Finn was treating him like a girl. He really didn't want Finn giving Blaine the third degree and questioning Blaine about "his intentions" and what not when Kurt was still trying to figure out that for himself.

* * *

><p>After leaving Mr. Carter's office, the Warblers made their way to the Senior Commons. As soon as the doors were closed, Jeff let out a screech followed by "You guys ROCK! Quinn Fabray is even more gorgeous in person and I get to hang out with her day in and day out for the next foreseeable future. Well done, guys!."<p>

"We bow to your greatness." Nick mock bowed "I definitely owe you one. I can tell that Britney is a really special girl and I can't wait until I can understand half of what she is saying."

David and Wes accepted the high-fives and pats on their backs. "We thought you guys would be happy."

Blaine got up to shake their hands. "Thanks, guys."

Wes smirked at Blaine. "Don't' waste the opportunity, DJ."

Blaine shook his head at the Don Juan reminder. "I've already asked him to join me for dinner tonight."

Jeff acted as if he were wiping tears from his cheeks. "They grow up so fast."

Nick slugged Blaine gently in the shoulder and teased "In the cafeteria, Smooth DJ."

"Well, it's a first step. I'm proud of you, B. What did he say?"

Blaine beamed back at Jeff. "He said 'yes.'" Blaine smile faltered after a moment, "Nick's right though. I really have to step up my game."

"Blaine, I was just teasing you." Nick looked a little worried that he had hurt Blaine's feelings.

"You have no game, B." Jeff added.

Everyone looked at Jeff angrily, not wanting to get Blaine down even more. Blaine looked over at Jeff full of defeat. "Thanks, J."

"Hey, no…I just meant that you don't play games. You're you. You are not out to get notches in your bedpost. You are looking for something real. Plus, this is the first guy you've really fallen for like this."

"What about Sebastian and Jeremiah" asked a confused David. "I thought Blaine was really into those guys."

"Pleeeeasssse. " Blaine waved his hand like 'whatever.' "Jeff's right. This is the first time I have ever felt like this about someone. Talk about games – that's Sebastian. I realized his game real quick, thank goodness. I know other boys that have not been so lucky. And Jeremiah…he is older and I think I just liked how sure of himself he is. I think he saw himself more as my mentor, though. He's hot and nice but…"

"He's not Kurt." Finished Wes.

"Yeah…"

Nick came over to Blaine and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "So let's get you this boy and maybe hook up a few of your brothers while we're at it."

Blaine looked resigned "We're doing another impromptu performance, aren't we?"

"Yes, and you will serenade your boy Kurt. David, Thad and I have been mulling over some song choices for Regional's and I think that I have the perfect song."

Everyone was excited with Wes' song choice and quickly planned their performance. Blaine would be lead, of course , and have his chance at spilling his heart out to Kurt.

He couldn't believe his friends had talked him into this. What if Kurt hated it and rejected him in front of the whole school? What if he didn't want to even be his friend anymore?

It was with these unsettling thoughts that Blaine made his way to Kurt's room and the Warbler's made their way to the cafeteria. Before he knew it, Blaine found himself in front of the makeshift room that the boys of New Directions had been set up in. Blaine took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Blaine, punctual as always." Kurt waved Blaine inside as he went in search of his room key and cafeteria card.

At seeing Kurt, Blaine had lost his voice for a few moments, "and Kurt, looking great as always."

Kurt was walking back towards the door where Blaine still stood and stopped in his tracks. Blaine was blushing and looked adorable. Kurt's heart melted a little at the sight. "You too! Hungry?"

Oh, Blaine was hungry alright. Hungry for a taste of those perfect pink lips. He also really wanted to nibble and suck on Kurt's swan-like neck. The thought of Kurt wearing his marks on that beautiful neck made Blaine's knees weak. Blaine digging deep for his Anderson ingrained charm, cleared his throat. "MMm, yes." Blaine held out his arm for Kurt to take. "Shall we, then?"

"We shall!" Kurt giggled at Blaine's gallantry and wrapped his hand around Blaine's offered arm. Kurt was surprised to find that Blaine's bicep was so muscular. He knew Blaine was fit but WOW! Kurt started thinking about Blaine without the layers of Dalton jackets, shirts and ties. He always thought of Blaine as perfect and adorable but now Kurt was just thinking of Blaine as HOT and Blaine without a shirt on.

* * *

><p>AN: So maybe it's not just Kurt imagining Blaine that way…Have you seen those People magazine pictures? Darren is H-O-T.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and a special shout out to Tschninchen and alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee for reviewing. I really appreciate you taking time out to let me know your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Kurt and Blaine. Love them, though!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

Dinner was wonderful. They sat with the rest of New Directions and the Warblers but seemed in a world of their own. They never ran out of things to talk about and were both really sad when an hour later the cafeteria was closing.

The group agreed to meet back down at the cafeteria the next morning for breakfast and to pair up before classes began. They walked as a group back to Warbler's Hall. Blaine and Kurt hung back a little behind the group.

"So Blaine, is there anything I should be prepared for tomorrow?"

Blaine thought back to the practice earlier and the performance that loomed over him. "Umm, not really."

"I'm nervous, Blaine. I know that Dalton is amazing academically and I hope I can keep up."

"You'll do great, Kurt. You're a straight A student."

"Yeah, but at McKinley, that's not too tough."

"Well, I could always tutor you if you need help."

"You would be OK with that?"

"Of course I would."

"Blaine, what did I do to get so lucky?"

"I'm here for you Kurt." The boys were now at Kurt's dorm room. "I'll always be here for you."

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a tight bear hug. "Thank you so much, Blaine. I am so glad they matched you to be my student ambassador. Even though I'm nervous for tomorrow, I would be way more so if I didn't know you will be with me."

Blaine pulled back before he embarrassed himself. "Me too, Kurt."

Both boys reluctantly said their goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "You will. Sweet Dreams, Blaine."

"They will be, Kurt."

Both boys floated their way through the rest of the night, high on feelings for the other.

* * *

><p>Kurt could not believe the passion of the teachers here at Dalton. They walked around the room, instead of standing in one place at the front of the room like at McKinley, and kept the students engaged by frequently asking students for their input and ideas. Blaine explained it as Socratic Teaching. Students were just as important in teaching the class as the teachers. Teachers were not droning lecturers, like at McKinley, but thoughtful facilitators.<p>

Kurt was also impressed with how the teachers must all collaborate so that what the students were learning in one class was complimented and referenced in their other classes. Right now, it seemed that there was an emphasis on clandestine service. How brilliant to teach about the secretive and illicit when trying to keep the interest of teenage boys. Kurt made this point with Blaine over lunch.

"Blaine, you didn't tell me that you guys were specifically studying spying."

Blaine eyes grew huge as he spewed his drink all over his food. _Smooth move there, Blaine. Thankfully that was not all over Kurt._ _Kurt had only been in classes for half a day and he had already caught something that half the student population was not aware of. They had students who attended Dalton their whole school career or people with Einstein-esque IQ's transfer and he had never heard of one of them picking up on Dalton's secret. Leave it to Kurt._ "What do you mean?" Blaine got out brokenly between coughs.

Kurt had started patting Blaine on the back when Blaine had choked on his drink. Kurt thought about leaving his hand against Blaine's warm back but thought better of it and dropped his hand back down when Blaine looked like he was better. "Well, how brilliant is it that your teachers have this underlying theme of espionage and the clandestine when teaching. That is a perfect way to engage male students. What little boy didn't play spy. For that matter, every guy I know has a hero complex. What's more heroic than being a spy?"

"Huh…I've never noticed." Blaine lied smoothly. He hated lying to Kurt but did not want to be the one to spill Dalton's secret. What if Kurt's safety was jeopardized because he got a little too close to finding out the truth about Dalton? What if they decided to relocate the New Directions because Kurt knew too much?

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "How could you not notice? In history, we were covering Russia but specifically operations of the CIA during the Cold War. In Trigonometry, the professor gave word problems featuring secret government operations. Then in French, the professor asked the red head boy why he hadn't dyed his hair. Red hair is too memorable."

"Wow, you really are fluent in French."

"What can I say, I love the French language. J'adorerais vivre à Paris un jour. Il semble comme un lieu très gay-friendly à vivre et j'aime leur culture. (I would love to live in Paris one day. It seems like a very gay-friendly place to live and I love their culture.)

Although Blaine is fluent in French as well as multiple other languages, he feigned ignorance. "Whoa, there! I got gay-friendly and Paris but you have to slow down for me to get the rest of it." Blaine stopped an eye roll at how stupid he sounded. He really hated playing stupid but knew that sometimes it's the best way to keep your secrets safe.

Thankfully, Blaine was saved from more embarrassment when Wes picked this moment to tap Blaine on the shoulder and ask Blaine to join him for a quick Warblers meeting. Blaine nodded his head and immediately felt butterflies_. I can't believe I am about to do this._ "See you soon, Kurt."

Kurt, seeing Blaine looking nervous all the sudden, grabbed his hand in both of his. "Are you OK, Blaine?"

"I'm great. " Blaine voiced cracked a bit but he met Kurt's eyes after first looking down at their joined hands and gave Kurt a sweet smile. Kurt gently squeezed Blaine's hand in acknowledgement.

Blaine noticed that the other Warblers were also excusing themselves from their New Directions friends. "New Directions, we won't be long. Please, when you are done eating, come meet us in the Senior Commons. We can pair up before walking to our next class."

* * *

><p>After Kurt and his friends ate their 4 star lunch (the food was seriously amazing), they made their way to the Senior Commons. Kurt noticed a familiar excitement in the halls. Boys were coming from everywhere practically running in what seemed to be the same direction as the New Directions. Kurt could see the confused looks on his friends' faces. He was about to stop and ask someone what all the fuss was about when it hit him. "Guys, we have to hurry. The Warblers are about to perform."<p>

"Wait. How do you know that?" Quinn asked. "Jeff didn't mention anything."

"Remember when I came here to spy? This is exactly how the halls were then."

"You mean people are rushing around to watch the school glee club perform?" Mike scratched his head.

"Yeah, the Warblers are like rock stars here." Kurt smiled to himself remembering his surprise when Blaine had told him this when they first met.

"Seriously, Dude? They must get a lot of ass then." Puck started pushing back on the boys who were crowding them in the halls.

"Guys, can you go faster? I want to see our competition." Rachel started pushing her way through to the front. She reached the doors first and as soon as the she opened them Kurt could see the boys all take their places in a semicircle around Blaine. Blaine looked up at Kurt and gestured them to come forward.

Blaine stepped out of formation and the room and hallway silenced. "Thank you for coming to our impromptu performance in honor of our new friends and fellow glee club, the McKinley High New Directions. You may have noticed them shadowing some of our members in your classes. Please help us in making them feel welcome. In particular, this song is for Kurt." Blaine looked over at Kurt with a sheepish smile before taking a step back so that he was again in formation with the rest of the Warblers.

Kurt heard Flint start the a cappella beat and the other boys start background harmonies but he could not take his eyes off of Blaine. Blaine dropped his head when the music began, waiting to start the song. It looked rehearsed but actually Blaine was trying to calm his nerves. _Here goes nothing, Blaine. This may be the most important song you've ever sung._

"Dude, they're singing Adele!" Finn whispered with clear excitement in his voice.

"I thought it was Garth Brooks." Sam whispered back and frowning in confusion.

"Actually Bob Dylan wrote it and multiple artist have recorded it including fellow Jew, Billy Joel." At their surprised faces, Puck glared. "What? Bob Dylan is the man. "

"Shhh. It's starting." Rachel hissed right before Blaine lifted his head.

_**When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love  
><strong>_

Kurt was mesmerized by Blaine's singing voice. Blaine had the whole room in the palm of his hand. He delivered every line with sincerity. _ Wait, didn't he say this song was for me specifically?_ With this startling thought, Kurt began to read more into the piercing amber eyes and the message that Blaine seemed to be sending through this timeless song.

_**When the evening shadows  
>And the stars appear<br>And there is no - one there  
>To dry your tears<br>I could hold you  
>For a million years<br>To make you feel my love**_

Kurt couldn't believe it. _Does Blaine really have feelings for me? More than best friend feelings? Is that what he is trying to tell me? It IS a love song. What else could be the message if it wasn't that he wants to be more than friends? _ The rest of the song continued in much the same fashion - Blaine singing straight to him. About half-way through the song, Kurt had convinced himself, with what seemed to be the encouragement of Blaine's warm honey eyes, that Blaine was indeed singing this song to him…about him, even._ I, Kurt Hummel, am being serenaded by Blaine, Mr. Most Perfect Boy in the whole world, Anderson. This can't be happening. Am I dreaming? Oww! That hurt! No, so the pinch proved I'm not dreaming AND that I can pinch like a mother-. I'll have to remember that when Puck starts getting on my nerves again. This may be the most perfect moment I have ever experienced. The most handsome boy I have ever met is singing to me, another boy, in a room full of people and no one cares. There are no sneers or rude comments just clapping and dancing. I don't even think I could have dreamed a better moment. _

Kurt's smile was a mile wide and he was moving with the music when Blaine came forward for the last lines and grabbed both of Kurt's hands in his own.

_**I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends<br>Of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love<strong>_

As soon as the song ended, the room broke out into loud applause. Blaine continued to hold Kurt's hands as the group of students congratulated the Warblers on another excellent performance. Even with all the excitement around them, the boys only had eyes for each other. "Kurt, It's study hall next. Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?"

Kurt swallowed the large lump in this throat. "Of course." Kurt would follow Blaine anywhere.

Blaine looked relieved. He reluctantly let go of one of Kurt's hands so that he could lead Kurt to the English gardens. Blaine had been wanting to take Kurt there and thought that it would be the perfect place for part 2 of sharing his soul.

* * *

><p>During the performance, there were a few other pairings who couldn't take their eyes off each other. Quinn was smiling like a loon with the over the top acting out of every lyric that Jeff did the whole song. Nick kept winking at Britney during the song and Britney thought Nick was really cute but was worried that he had something in his eye. Mercedes was practically drooling at David's smooth dance moves and the way he moved his hips. Santana just kept raking her eyes up and down Flint's body making sure her lusty thoughts were quite obvious to the slightly dense football player.<p>

Thad on the other hand was doing everything in his power not to look Sam Evans way. He didn't want to freak out the obviously straight boy but he couldn't help but have a bit of a crush on the blond goof ball. Sam was so endearing with his easy going smile. He seemed so laid back when Thad knew he had to be incredibly scared for his family. A few times when Thad couldn't help himself and would slip a look towards Sam, their eyes would meet and Sam would quickly shift his eyes to the other Warblers and Thad's would immediate swim over the audience.

Sam had no idea why he couldn't take his eyes off of his new friend. He had never felt this way before. Quinn was beautiful but even when they were starting to date, he didn't feel this electricity. _But, I'm not gay. Why am I getting these feelings about a boy?_ When Thad would look his way, Sam's stomach would drop to his knees and he would have to quickly look away. He could only look away for so long, though, before his eyes moved back of their own volition. He seemed a slave to his heart and body at this point. His mind kept trying to catch up to these confusing new feelings. What would Thad think if he knew I was feeling something for him? Is Thad even gay? Sam had thought that maybe Thad had felt the electricity when they had shaken hands in the principal's office yesterday. Since then, Sam kept trying to find a way to have contact again but it seemed that just as hard as he was trying to test things, Thad was trying just as hard to make sure there was no contact.

When the performance ended, New Directions swarmed their new friends in hugs and thanks. They loved the performance and made sure they let the Warblers know how much they enjoyed it. Sam kept trying to catch Thad's eyes. It was like a drug and he was chasing the high. Thad kept his eyes down and was staying in the back so that he was still surrounded. Sam was trying to edge closer on the left but then Thad would move to the right. After the warning bell rang, students began to exit the room and head to class. _At least he can't get away from me now. We have our next class together. Wait, is Thad trying to get away from me? Is he mad at me? Does he know about my weird feelings?_

Sam was battling all this in his brain when he saw Thad heading towards the doors. "Hey wait up. Were you leaving without me?"

* * *

><p>The song, To Make You Feel My Love, is one of my absolute favorites. I wasn't sure if it could be done by an a cappella choir but was very pleased to find quite a few videos on Youtube. The video that shows what I most imagine could be a model for the performance from my story would be that of the UGA Accidentals. You should check it out. Blaine would be a lot more of a showman than their lead singer, though. I did not include the whole song because I find when I read other fics, I just skim over the songs and I wanted to keep the story flowing.<p>

Hope you are enjoying the story so far.


End file.
